Dual Commitment
by Call me Mrs. Meraz
Summary: AH/AU Dual Commitment is the story behind Taking Chances. The one shot gave us a glimpse into the lives of Jacob, Leah, and Paul, the magical moment they met and their instant connection. But a glimpse doesn't tell you the whole story.How had they all come to be there that fatefull night and what did the future realistically hold for them? Will they get their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

_First and foremost...(Because I have to spell it out every single time...Like we don't know I'm not Stephenie Meyer!)_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_And now that thats done—A little history..._

Once upon a time Leah Clearwater believed in love…that is until love shattered her in ways she'd never imagined. Now, all grown up, she refuses to fall victim to her foolish emotions and pushes away anyone who tries to break through her carefully constructed walls. She'd rather end up alone than take a chance. But what happens when she catches the eye of not just one, but two men who will move mountains to prove her wrong. To show her that love is worth the fall, especially when they are both there to catch her.

_**Dual Commitment**_ is the story behind _**Taking Chances **_(a one shot I submitted for JBNP's Autism Awarness fundraiser. You do not need to read the one shot, unless you want to see what your getting yourself into. This story will cover it in greater detail). The one shot gave us a glimpse into the lives of Jacob, Leah and Paul, the magical moment they met and their instant connection. But a glimpse doesn't tell you the whole story. How had they all come to be there that fatefull night and what did the future realistically hold for them? A relationship with two people is hard, with three it's damn near impossible. Will they get their happily ever after? Is their love strong enough? Or will their personal demons and the narrow minds of society end it before it even has a chance to began?

**~DC~**

Chapter 1

"_**You not only broke my heart, you broke my expectations of how love is supposed to be" ~Rashida Rowe**_

Leah looked at the clock above the cash register and swore under her breath. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ She had wanted to stop by her house and get cleaned up and now she wouldn't have time. Damn him. This is not the way this was supposed to happen. She hurriedly checked on her customers one last time before running to the galley to start on her side work.

"Clearwater. You're Cut." Her boss yelled around the corner.

"Thank god!" Grabbing a bucket full of lemons she started frantically slicing them. If she could just get this done she might still have a little time. She was only two lemons in when the knife cut into the side of her finger. "Dammit!" She yelled, putting the bleeding digit in her mouth. The metallic taste of her blood immediately overpowered the bitterness of the lemon.

"Whoa there, O-Ren Ishii, take it easy with that knife. You're gonna hurt somebody." Her friend Angela teased as she quickly set down her tray and grabbed a clean towel for Leah.

"Who?" Leah asked, wrapping the towel around her still bleeding—and now throbbing—finger.

"O-Ren Ishii. You know, Lucy Liu's character in Kill Bill?" At Leah's blank stare she rolled her eyes. "She was bad ass with knives. Anyway…what's up with you, you're wound tighter than a cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

"I know. Sam called me earlier on my break and wants me to meet him at the beach. He says he wants to talk to me about our future."

"Ohmygod! Is this it?" Angela asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

"I don't know. What else could it be? We graduate in two weeks and the plan was always to get married after graduation. I was trying to get out of here and started rushing—hence the hemorrhaging finger."

"I'll do your side work. Get out of here. This is much more important than stocking the refrigerator and cleaning the shake machine."

"Thank you, but I can't ask you to do that."

"The hell you can't. A girl only gets proposed to once…well hopefully only once and trust me, you do not want to be wearing a tacky Dixie's Diner uniform and smelling like a sour dishtowel when it happens."

"I don't know…" Leah hesitated. She really wanted to take her up on her offer but hated asking for help. Angela didn't give her a choice. In a matter of minutes she rallied the other two waitresses working and as one they clocked her out and pushed her out the door. Literally.

**~DC~**

Leah parked her car and looked over the nearly empty beach. She had lived in the small town of North Bend, Oregon her whole life and for as long as she could remember all she wanted to do was escape. It was ironic that now, when she was finally on the path to do just that, she was questioning her decision. Both her and Sam had been accepted to UCLA and they were going to apply for married student housing as soon as they could. Their well laid out plans were almost realized, except for this one last detail. Getting Married. Was this really what she wanted? She was only eighteen. Was she too young?

Her parents had gotten married around the same age and they had had a long and wonderful life together. Her mom was a nurse at the local elementary school and her father was one of the many men in the area who earned their living as a commercial fisherman. They had never been rich but they made sure their children never wanted for anything. Leah and her brother Seth were brought up with strong values and appreciated everything they were given. They were happy and their lives were full of love and support.

But times were different now weren't they? Marrying your high school sweetheart was so 1950's and not a very popular notion these days. Now you were expected to live life before settling down and her opportunities to do that were endless. She had received scholarships' to several colleges and the world was hers for the taking, so what was she doing? Shaking her head she mentally slapped herself. What was she questioning? This was Sam; the love of her life and this is what she wanted. They would take the world by storm together, the way they'd always planned and screw anyone who doubted them. She double-checked her hair and make-up, got out of her car and headed to the little cove where she knew Sam would be waiting.

He didn't immediately notice her as she walked up. He seemed preoccupied, nervous. She smiled. It couldn't be easy proposing to someone, even when you knew she was going to say yes. Admittedly it was a big step and some apprehension was expected. She took a quiet minute to admire him, amazed by the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. You would think after three years together that they would have gone away, but they didn't. She was just as crazy about him today as she had been the day they met.

"Hey, how long have you been standing there?" He asked when he finally noticed her. His eyes roamed her body, glowing with approval. _Thank god for Angela and the girls, she owed them big time!_

"Not long." She closed the distance between them falling gracefully into his arms. "You looked like you were thinking about some pretty heavy stuff."

"I was. I was thinking about us and the future." He kissed her softly before giving her a small sad smile that seemed out of place considering what they were there to discuss. His hand ghosted over one of her long ebony curls. "You look beautiful. Always so beautiful."

"Thank you. I got off a few minutes early so I ran home to change. I couldn't imagine doing this in my uniform." She gave him a teasing smile and when he didn't return it she started to get nervous. Something felt—off. Turning in his arms she leaned back against his chest and focused on the setting sun. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he started to speak again.

"So…have you heard back from any of the other schools you applied to?" His question had her head whipping around to look at him.

"A few, why?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Just curious. I'm really proud of you, ya know. I always knew you would do well." He picked up her left hand and started twirling her promise ring. A ring he had given her two years earlier.

"Sam, Is something wrong?"

"Yes, no…fuck.I don't want to do this to you." Letting go of her hand he got up and started pacing. "Leah, I think you should take one of the other scholarships." His words hit her like a kick in the stomach.

"What? Why would I do that? I don't understand." _She would not cry. She. Would. Not. Cry_. Even as she argued with herself the tears started to fall. This was not what was supposed to happen. They were supposed to be getting engaged. "We're supposed to get married. We're going to UCLA. Together. That was always the plan, Sam."

"I know that was always the plan." He yelled, frustrated. "It's still is…. it's just not _**our**_ plan anymore." The pain in her heart was temporarily numbed by icy dread. "Leah, there's something I need to tell you."

"No! It is our plan. It's always been our plan." She whispered. Her whole world had just been thrown into a flat spin and she knew whatever he had to tell her was only going to make it worse.

"I'm sorry, Leah, but there's someone else."

"Someone else?" She repeated unable to believe his words. The pain in her chest was a physical thing now, crushing her. She couldn't breathe. Her whole body was having a physical reaction and it took everything she had to keep herself upright.

"I've been seeing someone else for a while. She just found out she's pregnant. It's mine. I'm so sorry; this wasn't supposed to happen. You were never supposed to find out. It was just fun, you know. Just sex. I love you, Leah, but I have to do the right thing by her."

She was going to be sick. "You love me?" She questioned, totally floored. How could he love her? You didn't hurt someone you loved this way. "Who?"

"Its not impor—"

"WHO?" She yelled getting the attention of several people on the beach. Lowering her voice she argued. "I think I have a right to know. I deserve some answers. Who, how long and most of all why? God…why Sam?" She asked, her voice so low she wondered if he heard her at all.

"I just think knowing will make it harder than it already is."

"How long?" Jesus, did she really want to know the details.

"Almost a year." He answered looking more embarrassed than ashamed.

"A year? How?" She couldn't believe this. They had been inseparable for the last three years.

"Usually when you were at work. That was the only time we weren't together. Sometimes I lied. Said I was hanging with Mike or that I was crashing. " A small ball of something started to unfurl in her stomach. Anger. No that was too mild an emotion. She was experiencing full blown rage. He had been cheating on her while she was working her ass off making and saving money for them. She had nearly fifteen thousand dollars in her savings account waiting to be spent on their future and the son of a bitch had been off screwing someone else?

"Who is she, Sam?"

He sighed, and then with one word he destroyed everything she'd ever believed in. "Emily."

"Emily?" She looked confused for a minute, refused to believe what he was telling her. "My Emily? You've been seeing my cousin Emily behind my back...for a year?"

"I'm so sor—"

"Oh my god. I'm so fucking stupid. The signs…they were all there…but I couldn't believe she would do that to me, that you would. I mean, she's been my best friend my whole life. She was going to be my maid-of-honor. She went dress shopping with me just last weekend." Like a movie montage the last year flew before her eyes. "Ohmygod…all those times she gloated about her new boyfriend…how hot he was… how great the sex was…she was talking about you wasn't she? And you knew it? She would tell us both the stories. She would be on the phone with you when she was with me. I can only imagine how hard you laughed at me when you were together. Poor, stupid, clueless, Leah." Her head was starting to spin. She sat down and buried her face in her hands praying this was all a bad dream.

"Leah…" His voice no longer held any emotion, only impatience.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes. No. Fuck, I don't know. I mean she's hot and she's a great lay and I guess we get along ok. She's having my fucking kid, Leah, and I have to do what's right. I didn't want all this shit; I'm only nineteen years old. All I wanted was to have sex with someone who didn't just lie there. With someone who knew what the fuck they were doing. Fuck! This entire mess is your fault. If you'd just—"

"_MY FAULT_?" Getting up from the bench she got in his face. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Yes, _**your**_ fault. I love you, Leah, but…Jesus, I don't even know how to tell you this. Sex with you…it just wasn't what I wanted. You never sat—" She flinched as if he'd physically hit her and stepped back. Wrapping her arms around herself in a vain attempt to hold herself together she asked the only questions she could.

"I didn't satisfy you? Was…was I bad at it?" _She was bad at sex?_ What little was left of her self esteem crawled away with its head down and its tail in-between its legs.

"You're like a god damn sex camel. You could go months without it and when we did do it, it was boring. I had to do everything…all the time. You never seemed to know what to do. I needed more and you couldn't give it to me so I found someone who could."

"That's because you were my first…and only. I _**didn't**_ know what to do. You never told me to do anything different or that you wanted anything more. I thought…I thought…"

"Look. It's not important and we can't change it. I asked Emily to marry me tonight and she said yes. She's coming with me to UCLA. I think it would be best for all of us if you just went to school somewhere else. You have other options and I don't. UCLA is the only school I applied to and I only have a partial scholarship as it is. I think we all just need a little bit of time and space to get over all of this and move on. You're smart and beautiful and I know you'll be okay wherever you end up. It's just going to take some time."

"I can't believe this is happening. Please tell me this is all just some sort of sick joke. Please."

"I'm so sorry, Leah. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did." She said as she started crying in earnest, her heart breaking all over again. Not only was she heartbroken, she was lost. Her entire future had just been stollen ou from under her and she didn't even know where to start picking up the pieces left behind.

"Good-bye, Lee-lee. You'll always be my first love." Sam kissed her temple and turned around, walking away from her and out of her life forever. Well maybe not forever…the bastard was marrying her cousin after all.

Time seemed to stop. Leah didn't know how long she sat there crying. Crying for her broken heart that would never be the same. Crying for the future she lost and worse the unknown future ahead of her. Crying because she didn't know how she was ever going to survive this. Eventually she lay down and curled into a little ball on the weathered old bench of the picnic table. She kept her eyes glued to the water. The ocean had always been her favorite place. It used to bring her peace and happiness, and now it was forever tainted. Sam had taken everything from her. He ruined her completely and then took away the one thing that gave her solace. Exhaustion eventually overwhelmed her and she closed her eyes. Alone in the cold dark night she listened to the melancholy lullaby of the ocean and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**~DC~**

"She's over here! I found her! Hurry!" The familiar voice echoed in Leah's head.

"Mom?" She croaked. Her brain was foggy and unresponsive.

"Oh my god…Leah, sweetie, wake up. Please, wake up. Harry, she's freezing, get a blanket. Oh baby. What did he do to you?" Leah could hear her mother's tears in her voice.

"Sam." She whispered before her own tears took over, letting the pain—that was momentarily forgotten in her slumber—invade every pore and nerve ending in her body. And then it really started to hurt. "Oh god…Emily." She was wrapped in a warm blanket and lifted gently into her mother's arms.

"I know, honey. I am so, so sorry. I…I don't know what to say or do to fix this for you but I would do anything to take away the pain. I know it seems like your life is over and you probably don't want to hear this right now but I promise sweetheart, there is someone special out there just for you. Someone who deserves you and your love, someone who will cherish it." As a mother there were many moments when you felt helpless, but this time she was completely powerless. Sue knew she couldn't kiss this boo-boo and make it all better. Only time was going to heal her daughters shattered heart. Time and love.

* * *

And so it begans...let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews. I can't stop laughing at how many of you called Sam a dick! Remember, we're seeing a bit of their pasts to hopefully get a little bit more insight to each of the characters. Its time to meet Jake and Paul. Remember, Leah isn't even a blip on their radar at this point. _

Chapter 2

_I really hate modern rap music_. That was the only thought currently going through Paul Lahote's head, which was pathetic on a whole new level. Bringing his beer up to his mouth he drained it and headed to the kitchen to get a fresh one. Paul was trying to get into the spirit of things and celebrate with his friends—you only graduated from high school once for fucks sake—but he couldn't do it; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't celebrate this achievement.

The reason was simple…he didn't deserve it.

Sure he had done the work and gotten the grades, but this life wasn't his. He was an impostor. Nothing more than a first rate poser and eventually the truth was going to come out and bite him in the ass.

Grabbing a Corona he waded his way back to his spot against the living room wall and fixed his mug with what he hoped was a whole lot of "leave me the fuck alone".

There was all of ten seconds of quiet before the bass of the latest song started to reverberate through the room. How in the hell were people expected to hold a conversation? His gaze fell on his best friend across the room and he chuckled to himself. So that was how. If the lustful gaze on the face of the girl he had trapped against the wall was any indication, Jacob Black was currently engaged in what appeared to be a very interesting conversation

Now Jacob Black—unlike his poser self— was the real deal. All State QB1, Valedictorian, Prom King and that's just the tip of the iceberg. The guy was genuinely a good person. He was honest and had integrity and was loyal almost to a fault, especially where Paul was concerned. There wasn't a malicious bone in his body, it's like the guy was a ray of fucking sunshine. Not to mention he got more pussy than Wilt Chamberlain.

Jacob was the guy every girl wanted and the guy every other guy wanted to be.

Especially Paul.

Paul met Jake when they were just seven years old. After getting in a fistfight over a swing they became best friends and never looked back. The night of his eighth birthday life as he knew it changed, and Paul became a ward of the state. For reasons still unknown to him, Jake's dad Billy petitioned the courts for full custody of Paul—and being the respected Chief of the Quileute nation, he won. He would never forget the day Billy, Jake and his mom Sarah came and took him out of that awful place and gave him a home. They saved his life and that was the day he and Jake became inseparable. Jake was a lifeline he couldn't let go of. He was the Yang to his Yin. Literally. There couldn't be darkness without light, and Jake was his light.

"Hey, Paul, how you doing?" Paul looked down at the sweet tart rubbing her tits all over his arm. He was so not in the mood for this right now.

"Fine." His answer was terse. Maybe if he were an asshole she'd leave him alone.

"I really like this look you got going on. You look hot. It screams "Bad boy" and you know how girls love a bad boy."

"Bad boy, huh?" He looked down at his generic jeans from Wal-Mart. They were old as hell, faded so bad in some spots there were holes. His shoes were a used pair of combat boots he bought at the Army surplus store and the Black leather jacket he wore was a thrift store bargain. In fact, the only nice thing he had on was a black t-shirt from A&F of Jakes that the guy had insisted he wear.

Oh yeah, he was a "bad boy" all right. It's not that he didn't have money; Billy and Sarah loved him as if he was one of their own and he'd never wanted for anything. He just couldn't bring it upon himself to take advantage of their generosity. He didn't need flashy clothes or material things. He was happy just having clean clothes to wear, food in his stomach and a roof over his head. It's why he worked so hard to get good grades, his full ride meant Billy and Sarah didn't have to pay for him to go to college even though they had been more than willing to. He wanted to make Billy proud and pay him back and getting a college education was the one way he could do that.

"You don't think so?" And queue the batting eyelashes and flirty hair flip. Christ this was exhausting.

"Nope." He said popping the "p" for emphasis. Fuck him; he was going to have to resort to rudeness.

"Well, what would you call it then?"

"Sweetheart, this look is all Broke Ass Rez-Rat. Now why don't you do me a favor and go rub your tits on someone else's arm. I'm not interested." Doe brown eyes began to fill with tears.

"I don't understand what ever I did to make you hate me so much." Paul's conscious was kicking in and he was about to give her his prepared "its not you it's me" speech when Jake walked up behind her. His gaze locked hard on Paul's.

"Hey Becca, how are you doing tonight?" He asked as his hands landed on either side of her slim hips. Keeping his eyes locked on Paul's he started to whisper something in her ear. Paul didn't know what Jake was saying but her eyes got impossibly wide. She looked at Paul, a soft blush covering her cheeks and then up at Jake. Looking at Paul one last time she nodded shyly. Jake gave her one of his famous blinding smiles and kissed her temple. She gave Paul one last longing look before scurrying away. Probably running to tell the rest of the flock that she just talked to Jacob Black.

"So, my brother, what's doing?" Jake asked.

"Not a whole lot. You didn't have to come over here, I was fine. I can handle myself you know."

"I don't doubt that for a minute. I came over because I wanted to." Jake looked at the beer in Paul's hand and frowned. "How many of those have you had?"

"A few…why?" At Jake's skeptical look he snorted. "Don't give me shit. I'm celebrating. I am officially a high school graduate and in less than three months I'll be faking my way through college."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"You know what. When are you going to get it through your fucking head that you deserve this? That you deserve to have a life? You did this. Not me, not my dad…you did."

"I'm not in the mood for this shit right now." Recognizing the "shut down" Jake dropped it.

"C'mon. We've got somewhere we got to be." Paul wrinkled his brown in confusion. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life, you know that."

"Then put down that beer and follow me." Paul drained the bottle before setting it down much to Jakes annoyance, and then with a nod he motioned for him to lead the way. The party was in full swing and there were people everywhere. Jake weaved in and out through the crush and headed towards the stairs, he took them up two at a time and when Paul met him at the top he saw the anticipation in his friends eyes.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" He asked suspicious even as he followed him down the hall. Jake stopped at a door and turned to Paul. His eyes were full of acceptance, acceptance and a fuck-load of hope.

"Aw, Man. Are you fucking kidding me?" He said, finally understanding what Jake was asking him to do. Paul closed his eyes, his hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly. Was he really going to do this? Opening his eyes he looked at Jake. His friend's eyes told him everything he needed to know. Taking a shaky breath he slowly nodded his head. "Ok. I'm in." Jake's smile made it all worth it. His nervousness, his doubt and his hesitation all evaporated into thin air. He could do this for him, even though he knew deep down that that wasn't what this was about.

"You sure you're cool with it?" Jake asked one more time.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You know, there is no one else I would ever even consider doing this with."

"You know I always got your back right."

"Yeah, yeah…lets save the mushy shit for another time, you're killing my hard on. Open the door, I'm sure Becca doesn't want to be kept waiting."

"No, she doesn't." And with that, Jake opened the door. Paul looked around the room. It was huge and had a king size bed, which was probably a good thing considering what was about to go down in there. The door closed with a soft click and then he heard the catch of the lock.

"Don't want anyone barging in and interrupting." Jake said in explanation.

There was a creak as Becca opened the adjoining bathrooms door. She looked flushed, excited. Taking a deep breath she walked over to Paul. He took a minute to really look at her. She had big brown eyes and long black hair. He had always thought she was pretty, and he was well aware of the crush she'd had on him since sixth grade. He also knew she was way out of his league, that was why he always pushed her away and acted uninterested. But this was different. This would only be the one night and it would stay between the three of them. He didn't want anyone getting wind of this; it would slaughter Becca's reputation.

"Hey, Becca. You sure about this?" He asked snaking his hand around a long curl that had fallen over her breast. She closed her eyes and sighed at his touch.

"Yeah…yeah I am. Never been more sure about anything in my life." She whispered.

"You need to understand something first." She nodded and he continued. "This is a one time thing. And whatever happens in here stays in here. It's important that tonight stays between us, Becca, if anyone ever found out it would be bad for you. You know how people are and I would never want you hurt that way. Ok?"

"I'll take it to my grave." She promised. Paul looked behind her at Jake. He saw the encouragement in his eyes as he walked slowly towards them. His eyes fell back down to Becca's mouth. A little pink tongue snuck out at just that moment wetting her full lips and killing what was left of his resistance. With a moan he bent his head and captured her mouth with his own.

Jake stood back and watched as his best friend finally let go of his tightly reigned control, it was a thing of beauty. It was real, raw. And it just seemed right that he was here to witness it.

Everything in him said this should be wrong, but it didn't feel that way. They were all eighteen and consenting adults. None of them were under the influence of anything other than their own hormones and it was private. There were tons of guys he knew who would love bragging rights to something like this, but not Jake. He was about to experience something so intimate with his best friend that he wasn't sharing it with anyone. Ever. This was something he would cherish for the rest of his life.

He watched them for a few more minutes, his hand rubbing his hard on through his jeans. He had never been more turned on in his life. There was just something perfect about this whole situation. Tired of his role as voyeur he took the last remaining steps separating him and the couple who were rapidly losing their clothes.

Reaching over his shoulder Jake pulled of his t-shirt while simultaneously kicking off his shoes and socks and then his hands were gathering Becca's hair and pulling it out of the way, giving Paul access to her now naked breasts. A shudder of pleasure ran through her and Jake smiled. He was going to make sure she enjoyed this, it was the least he could do. She wasn't aware of the gift she was giving them and he owed her big time.

The truth was he loved Paul. He wasn't in love with him or attracted to him in any way, shape or form. Jake was 100% heterosexual, just like Paul, but the emotions were there. He and Paul had shared every aspect of their lives up to this point and it only seemed natural that sex be included. Up until now all of Jakes sexual encounters seemed to be missing something, and now he knew exactly what that something was. Paul.

"Take his pants off, Becca." Jake whispered in her ear. She didn't hesitate; her hands flew to the buttons on Paul's jeans and she had them off in the blink of an eye. Jake looked at his friend. He was flushed and breathing heavy and fittingly aroused given the situation, his eyes were full of lust and just a little bit of uncertainty. "You're going to listen to me now, Becca. Understand?"

"Yes." She breathed out, her own arousal now a palpable thing.

"I want you to drop to your knees and suck Paul off. You're going to keep sucking his cock until I tell you to stop, understand?" Her eyes met Paul's hungrily as she nodded and then she fell to her knees and took his cock in her little hands. Jake kept her hair wrapped around his fist, guiding her mouth along his friend's shaft with gentle pressure and maybe just a little bit of pain. But she liked it…he knew that from experience. They had dated off and on over the years and Becca had been his first, and he hers. It was kinda poetic that she was the one here now.

"Oh fuck…" Paul's head fell back in ecstasy.

"Suck him harder, Becca." Her cheeks caved in as she followed his orders, Paul's hips started to pump as he got closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh god…oh god…I'm gonna…" The last sound was a deep moan from the middle of Paul's chest and Becca, champ that she was, took everything he gave her. "Holy fuck."

"Your turn, Becca." Jake said releasing her hair. "You know what to do." Paul watched as she hurriedly lost the last of her clothes and crawled up on the bed. Laying on her back with her legs spread, her eyes glassy and full of need, she waited for Jake. His dick started to get hard again just looking at her. He watched as Jake, who was now as naked as the rest of them, fell on the bed and buried his face between her legs. Becca immediately started to moan, her hips tilting up to meet Jakes mouth. He was in awe as his friend made her come not once or twice but three different times.

"God I love your mouth, Jake." she said as he stood up and wiped a hand over his mouth and chin. His erection looked like it was about ready to explode and Paul felt for the guy. He felt the same way, even though he came fifteen minutes ago. Her eyes fell on Paul and she smiled. Sitting up she grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the bed. She was just about to straddle him when Jake met Paul's eyes.

"Hands and knees, Becca." He said with a little more force than necessary. She gave him an odd look and he started to blush. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did…I'm just hurting over here."

Looking at his throbbing erection she giggled. "I'd say so." Jake bent down and pulled a couple of condoms out of his jeans and tossed one to Paul with a look that said, "Put it on now." While Paul was doing the "latex pinch and roll" Jake positioned himself at the head of the bed against the headboard and Becca made quick work of landing in between his legs. Paul watched them for a few minutes, the sight making him that much harder. He was kinda torn between watching and putting the condom to use. He was about to say fuck it and give in to his inner voyeur when Jakes eyes snapped up to his.

"Fuck her." It wasn't a suggestion. Paul wasn't usually one to take orders but in this situation he was going to listen. Crawling behind Becca he got in the position of function and took a deep breath. Jesus Christ, was he really going to do this with his best friend watching? Well sort of, his eyes were currently closed as he fucked Becca's mouth. Like he knew what he was thinking Jakes eyes opened and locked on his. Yup, he was really going to do this. Taking one more deep breath he thrust foreword, burying himself to the hilt.

"Oh God that feels so good." Becca mumbled through a mouthful of cock. "More."

That was all the encouragement Paul needed. His body took over like a pro and his hips started to jackhammer. Time froze as they spent what must have been hours fucking Becca in every way possible. It was by far the most erotic experience of any of their lives. When it was over they all lay there, totally spent and maybe even a little dehydrated. Paul looked at the sleeping girl between him and his best friend and felt at peace for the first time in his life.

Jake met his stare in the dimly lit room. "You ok?" He whispered not wanting to wake Becca up.

"Yeah, I'm straight. You?" He whispered back.

"Good…I'm good. Do you regret it?"

"No, not at all. It felt…." He paused, unsure of how to word what he was trying to say.

"Right." Jake supplied.

"Yeah, it felt right. What bout you?"

"The same." He answered honestly.

They lay there for a little while longer, each lost in their own thoughts. Paul reflected on what just happened. He just lost his virginity, with his best friend right by his side. Just like he was for every other milestone in their lives. Knowing it was his first time Jake had guided, supported, encouraged and even prodded him when necessary making the whole experience perfect. Something he would never forget. He was also afraid they just set a precedent for the way things would be in the future.

Jake on the other hand was struggling with his own thoughts and emotions. Having Paul with him did something for him he couldn't explain. He had never enjoyed sex more than he just did, but he also couldn't see himself having the same kind of experience with anyone else. He didn't want to have sex with Paul but he wanted him there. He had a feeling that one-on-on sex was a thing of the past and he could only hope Paul felt the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leah looked at her watch and sighed, he was almost an hour late. Picking up her phone she double-checked to see if there were any missed calls or new messages...nope. Nothing. It was official; she had been stood up—Again. Gathering her purse and coat she headed to the door of the coffee shop. At least this time she had been smart enough to choose a coffee shop instead of a restaurant. It was beyond humiliating when you got the no-show after telling the hostess and waiter that someone was joining you. Dropping her empty cup in the trash she bundled herself up and headed out into the chilly December evening.

Walking along the sidewalks of the Retail Core in Downtown Seattle was always one of Leah's favorite things to do, especially around Christmas. The quaint little shops were decorated and street vendors sold everything from hot apple cider and churros to hot chocolate and cake pops, but the best part was the Holiday Carousal. She could sit on a bench and people watch for hours. It seemed everyone loved the carousal. Young kids and their parents, teenagers on first dates and even older couples who would sit on the rides benches holding hands.

She had been in Washington for almost four years now. Originally she was still going to go to UCLA, but the thought of having to see Sam and Emily and their baby ultimately changed her mind. She was strong, but even her mom agreed that that was asking too much. So she went with her second choice, The University of Washington.

Purchasing a peppermint hot coco she made her way to her usual bench. The Carousal was as busy as ever but tonight something felt off. She didn't feel the joy of the little kids or the excitement of the teenagers that she usually did, in truth all she felt was…lonely.

This had been her last attempt at dating. She was done. Seriously. How much rejection was one person supposed to take before they cracked? Was she sending off "I want to be a cat lady" vibes? Its not like she was still pining for Sam, she decided long ago that he had done her a favor. What she did not get over however, was the damage he had done to her self-esteem. That had to be it. She wasn't ugly, but she was insecure. Any self-confidence she had had been obliterated with Sam's cruel words and she could only imagine how unattractive that was.

She drank her coco and thought about the last few years. She had been on quite a few dates, some of them she really liked and connected with, but they never lasted. Once the subject of sex was brought up it all went downhill. There had been those hot frat boys, you know the cocky ones looking to hook up for a night. When they found out she wasn't putting out they all but ran away. Then there were the actual gentlemen…they'd wait for a while only to have it end with the same result. And then there was Christian. She had dated him the longest. Their relationship was perfect. They were like best friends. She should have known something was wrong when he never pushed for anything physical. She was in fact peacefully oblivious. Well…at least until he told her he was gay.

All things considered she had the right to give up and as lonely as she was, it could be worse. Besides, getting involved with someone right now was a bad idea. She was graduating in four months and had yet to decide what to do with her future. She didn't know where she wanted to go or what she wanted to do with her teaching degree and figuring all of that out needed to be her main priority…yeah, a guy would just be a distraction. Maybe she would visit the humane society and look at cats. Taking one last look at the crowded Carousal, she got off her little bench and headed home.

Leah was unlocking the door to the studio apartment she rented just off campus when her neighbor popped her face in the small space the locked chain left in her open door. "Leah? Is that you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Reeves. How are you tonight?" The little old woman shut the door, unlatched the chain and opened it to hand Leah a FedEx package. "This was delivered today, I must have missed you earlier. I signed for it. I hope you don't mind. He wasn't going to leave it otherwise."

"No, of course not! Thank you!" She smiled at her neighbor and waited until she was tucked safely back into her apartment. "Good night, Mrs. Reeves." She yelled through the door and chuckled when she heard a muffled "Good night, Sweetie."

Tucking the envelope under her arm she let herself into her apartment and locked the door. She set it on the counter and decided to take a shower and get ready for bed before digging in. It wasn't from anyone she knew and even though she was curious she was also cold and exhausted.

Thirty minutes later clean and snuggled in her favorite flannel pajamas Leah finally sat down with the mystery package. It was from Saint Michaels Learning Center, Seattle. Pulling the corrugated cardboard tab she opened the envelope and took out its contents. The first thing she saw was a letter.

_Ms. Clearwater, _

_ I am writing after receiving a letter of recommendation from Professor Tolman. He has spoken very highly of you and I wanted to present you with an opportunity to learn a little bit about our facility._

_ Saint Michaels is __a private special-purpose K-12 school serving students identified with autism, emotional disability, specific learning disabilities, and other health impairments.__Children, parents and educators often find public schools unable to meet the social, emotional, developmental and academics need of children with behavioral challenges. Children who have issues such as ADHD, mood disorders or developmental delays have unique learning differences, but many of them are extremely bright with high I.Q.'s. Even if they have struggled to learn in a traditional school structure, __we know that children can thrive__ with the support of specialized teachers who can create a learning environment and education program to match their specific needs._

_Our purpose is to provide a safe, nurturing and integrated learning atmosphere where children feel accepted and heard. We meet each child at the level at which they are currently operating and develop a program that is tailored to their specific needs and learning requirements._

_After speaking at length with Professor Tolman I am confident you would be a tremendous asset to our team. Enclosed is additional information on our school and many of its programs. I would love an opportunity to meet with you and discuss your plans following graduation. If you're interested please call and set up a time that would be convenient for you. If you have any additional questions in the meantime please feel free to contact me. Hope to hear from you soon._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Father Matthew Frances _

Leah read the letter three more times before it really sank in. It was a job offer. Even better, it was a job working with special needs children. She had spent hours talking with Professor Tolman about teaching special education, the challenges it presented and its endless rewards. It was her dream job come true. For the first time in a long time she was excited about something. No, not just something... she was actually excited about her future.

~DC~

"I can't do this shit anymore, Jacob!"

Jacob Black watched the angry brunette stomping around his room and grabbing her personal belongings from every nook and cranny. Every thing she owned ended up tossed into one of three LV suitcases on the floor. Rubbing his eyes he wondered if she was even worth fighting with, much less for.

"Bells, I don't understand what the problem is. You knew the deal when this relationship started. You can't expect the rules to change now."

"Are you fucking serious? That was years ago, Jacob. We were in college. It was fun and new and exciting. This 'relationship,'" she stopped stomping around long enough to make "air quotes" with perfectly manicured fingers. "Is not something you can base a future on. It's not normal. People don't live like this. I want to get married and have kids one day and live in a big house with a dog and a cat and maybe even a maid. I want normal! I deserve normal."

"You never had a problem with things before now. What changed?"

"What changed? Everything's changed, everything and nothing. I am no closer to him today than I was the day we met. He _won't_ let me in, Jacob, and to be honest I'm not sure I want him to anymore. Yes, the sex is great but there's more to life than having sex. He has never made a single effort to get to know me."

"He loves you."

"Bullshit! There are only two people in this world he loves and that's Paul and Jacob. The really scary thing is he probably loves you more than anything. He has issues, Jacob, and you're just enabling him. How is he ever going to have a normal relationship when the only time he'll be with a woman is if you're there? It's not natural and it's not fair to you."

"You're once again failing to acknowledge that I want and need him there too. It's not just him, Bella." Jake ran his hands over his face and sighed. He was done. He had tried, but it just wasn't in the stars. The sad thing was he really though he had loved Bella. He honestly believed she was the one, but now it was crystal clear she wasn't. He knew what was coming next. It broke his heart, but he knew because it was always the same.

"Not all the time. You will still have sex with me and just me. I love _**you**_, Jacob. I want be with _**you**_. To have a life together, a normal life."

"But…"

"But only if it's just us. You need to make a choice. It's him or me?" His eyes rose to look at the beautiful woman standing in front of him. Long mahogany hair styled by only the best, big brown eyes made up to perfection and a walking advertisement for Gucci—all compliments of his and Paul's money. She had changed and not for the better. The sad thing was she used to be really sweet. Wearing ponytails, jeans and t-shirts and a pair of the oldest, dirties chucks you'd ever seen. Today she was a high-class bitch with the shitty attitude to match.

Bella Swan came into his life their junior year at Stanford. She was the first girl not impressed by the money he had made his sophomore year when a business class project he, Paul and their friend Jared had been working on got a lucky break. The end result was a major corporation buying all rights to the software they had created and implementing it on a global level. The corporation bought the software for a whopping 500 million dollars. Today the software had earned the corporation returns in the hundreds of billions. The numbers were mind-blowing.

Even thought they technically never had to work again, all three of them graduated from Stanford with honors and a few MBA's. In the two years since they'd graduated they moved to Seattle and had nearly tripled their revenue with different economic ventures. Their business was still expanding. He was a 25-year-old billionaire who couldn't buy the one thing he wanted most.

"So that's it." He said sadly. If she honestly thought he was going to pick her, this was about to get ugly.

"Yes. So who's it going to be? Him or me?" She looked all together too confident.

"Let me know when you're done packing and I'll have Garret take your bags down. Did you need him to take you somewhere or were you planning on taking a Taxi?"

"What!" She yelled. "You're choosing that freak over me?" Jacob saw red.

"You shouldn't make ultimatums you have no chance of winning, sweetheart. Chicks like you are a dime a dozen, but best friends…brothers, they are rare and completely irreplaceable. He's my fucking family! There was never a choice to make. Now, finish getting your shit together and get the fuck out of my house." Without looking back he left the room. He was halfway down the hall when he heard her screech and then the unmistakable sound of glass breaking. He cringed, good thing he didn't keep anything important in there.

Walking to the living room he poured himself a drink. The 100-year-old Scotch burned its way down his throat and tranquility quickly followed in its wake.

"I see I did it again." Jake turned; surprised to see he wasn't alone. Paul was sitting in the dark, completely hidden by shadows with a bottle in his hand. He lifted it and took swig. Paul had the right idea, fuck the glass. Grabbing the Scotch he joined his brother on the couch.

"Did what?" Although he knew what he was going to say.

"Chased another one away. I'm sorry." He took a long pull from the bottle of top-shelf vodka. "She's right you know."

"About what?"

"About me. I'm not normal. I'm fucked up. This isn't news, Man, but for the first time I see what I'm doing to you and hate it."

"Normal? I really hate that fucking word. Who's to say what's normal? And what are you doing to me?" Jake asked annoyed with the whole situation.

"I'm messing up your life. I'm keeping you from what you want."

"First of all, you're not fucked up and I'm beyond tired of hearing that shit come out of your mouth. Second, what exactly is it I want that you're keeping me from?" As if on queue Bella stormed down the hall dragging her three bags behind her. It was almost comical the way her platform heels were wobbling with the effort.

"Did you need a hand?" Paul offered.

"Fuck you! Fuck both of you! Oh wait I have and believe me it wasn't anything worth mentioning. You can go straight to hell!" She opened the door threw her luggage in the hall and followed it out slamming the door behind her.

"Guess that's a no on the help?" Paul remarked dryly.

"Guess not. I give it a month before she starts groveling."

"I give it a week, two tops. Going from spoiled princess to Cops kid is a major wake up call. I know how you felt about her. I'm sorry."

"I don't even know how I felt about her. Did I love her? I thought I did but if I really loved her I would be feeling a hell of a lot more than just relief that she's gone." He took another drink while he got his thoughts in order, "You're right you know; there are things I want. I want the house and kids and dog, but it has to include you. It won't be right if you're not there. I can't explain how I feel but if you are not a part of all that, then it won't mean shit and ultimatly won't work because I will always know who and what's missing. I'm not giving up. She's out there."

"Who?"

"The one."

"The one huh? Very Matrix of you. You really think there's a woman out there who will shun society and all its rules just to be with us?"

"Yeah, I really do and she's special, Man. She's going to need and want us as much as we need and want her. It won't be easy. It's going to take patience, on all our parts. But the end result…the end result will be like nothing we've ever known…it will be epic."

"Ok, I'll buy into this fantasy of yours...for now, but make me a promise."

"That depends." Jake learned long ago not to make Paul a promise until he knew exactly what it was.

"Promise me if you find the one for you, and its not meant to include me, that you'll live your life. You won't sacrifice your own happiness for mine."

"Paul—"

"Promise me." He met his brother's stare, silently begging him for his word.

"Fine, I promise, but only because I know it will never come to that."

Paul looked around their condo, which was all of a sudden the perfect size for them again. "So, what are we going to do about the house? You still want to build it?"

"Of course I do, that house wasn't for Bella. That house is for us. We'll finish it just like we planned. I'm ready for a change and as nice as this condo is I want a home, you feel me? Besides, we'll need someplace to take our girl when we find her. I want everything with her to be special…a new beginning for all of us." Paul started laughing. "What?"

"Your confidence never ceases to amaze me."

"Shut the fuck up. Are you done with the blueprints?" Paul nodded and Jake held up his bottle. "C'mon, Man, don't leave me hanging." Paul raised his own bottle and smiled. "To the future Mrs. Lahote-Black. May she find her way into our hearts and bed sooner rather than later." Tapping the bottle Paul drained his while silently saying a prayer that Jake was right and there was someone special enough out there that was not only capable of, but also willing to love them both.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. I'm sorry I'm posting this later than I would have liked, but I've been busy with two very excited little girls :) and up to my neck in Barbie and My Little Pony (pray for me) I will be breaking up the one shot over the next few chapters and delving a little deeper into that night and the weekend that followed. So if you read the one shot some things will seem familiar. I apololgize for the repetitiveness but it was impossible to leave it all out. I also want to thank all of those reviewing as guests, I can't reply to your reviews but they are greatly appreciated. Happy Reading...Its a long one!**_

_**CmMM**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Fiddling with his cufflink Paul glared at Jake, who was blissfully unaware of the evil eye he was getting. The guy was happy and smiling and it was grating on his last nerve. As much as he loved their success and money he hated the politics that went with it. The label of "Eccentric Recluse" was really starting to have some appeal.

"How long do we have to stay at this thing?" He all but growled getting his brothers attention.

"I don't know, at least through dinner and the presentations I'd assume. Why, you got a hot date I don't know about?" He teased knowing he was just pouring gas on an already smoldering fire.

"You got jokes? In case you've missed it I am not in the mood to deal with random people much less you and your sense of humor."

"Of course I haven't missed it, it makes it that much more fun to fuck with you. Get your head out of your ass for a minute and remember why we're doing this. Not for you. Not for me, but for Jared and Kim and Noah." Talk about laying on a guilt trip.

"I'm sorry and you're right. I don't know why I'm in such a bad mood, been a long day I guess."

"Its all good. And believe me there isn't anything wrong with you that a couple of _Pappy's_ won't cure." Before Paul could agree with him a voice broke through the intercom of the limousine.

"Gentlemen, we're up in two."

Jacob pushed a button on the little control panel, "Thanks, Garret. Appreciate the heads up." Releasing the button he looked at Paul. "OK, Cinderella, time for the ball."

"Ha-Ha and fuck you." Paul said with a scowl. It was less than a five minutes later when the limo came to a stop and their driver opened the door. Paul followed Jake out of the car, fake smile dutifully plastered on his face. They stopped to pose for a few pictures and answer several reporters' questions and then they were tucked safely behind the Hotels doors.

The first hour was filled with tedious meet-n-greets. There were the normal investor types wanting advice and trying to network or finagle a future business opportunity. There were the masses of silicone filled, scantily dressed, money hungry women looking for their next husband or future sugar daddy, and then there were the rare few who actually cared about the cause the evening was supporting.

Paul was disgusted. Seattle's elite used events like these to one up each other. Who was wearing the latest fashion from the hottest new designer or whose jewels were bigger or cost the most and most importantly who had the best looking arm candy? The only benefit was that they even tried to one up each other in the donation department so the different charities were actually benefiting from all the pomp and circumstance.

"I need a drink." Jake said when they were finally left alone.

"Bar?" Paul asked wadding up the dozens of phone numbers he had received and dropping them on a nearby table.

"Bar." Jake answered. Turning on his heel he headed across the ballroom, his own wad of phone numbers finding a new home as he passed a trashcan. Once at the bar they settled in and waited for the bartender.

"Pappy's neat." Paul told the guy who then looked at Jake for his order.

"Pappy's on the rocks and keep em' coming." The bartender took the hundred-dollar bill Jake slid his way with a smile.

"Yes, Sir!" He answered pocketing the money and running to get their drinks. He was a smart man. He brought them two drinks each. After they slammed the first they resigned themselves to savoring the second bourbon instead of drinking it like a couple of uneducated frat boys. Turning around, they got comfortable.

"What do you think we should do about Cullen Construction?" Paul asked.

"Honestly?" At his brother's nod Jake continued. "I want out of it."

"Is that for business or personal reasons?" Paul asked even though he knew the answer.

"A little bit of both I think. Old Man Cullen isn't stupid and he has a good head for business—"

"But…" Paul encouraged.

"He fucked up when he put Edward in charge. The guys shady and has proven he isn't trustworthy."

"So this _is_ about Bella."

"No, it really isn't. Well not her specifically. The guy was fucking her when she was supposedly with us and he knew it. We introduced them. What does that say about him?"

"That he took her up on her offer?" Paul had no doubts about who propositioned whom. Bella wasn't stupid; she knew Paul wasn't buying her innocent act and that her time with them was limited. She was going to latch onto the nearest sucker with a million in his pockets as fast as she could and Edward Cullen fit that role perfectly.

"I don't care if she offered herself up on a silver platter with roses coming out of her ass. He should have said no."

Edward was not only a greedy and selfish little prick, but he also had a strange obsession with Jared, Paul and Jake. He was a classmate of theirs at Stanford and had always been jealous of their unexpected success. Even more, he resented them for purchasing the shares that saved his fathers company. So stealing Bella would definitely give the guy a case of the evil villain giggles. Joke was on him, his wife was a bigger opportunist than he was and faithful was not a word in her dictionary. Then again, if rumors were true it wasn't in his either. A match made in heaven

Paul nodded in agreement. "Considering we own seventy percent of his company that wasn't a smart move on his part. Personal shit aside, we originally bought the shares to help Carlisle. Cullen construction is now in the black and they want to buy their shares back."

"They're barely in the black, and they can't afford them. I'm not taking a loss."

"Agreed. What do you suggest then?"

"I don't know." Jake said his good mood rapidly declining. "What do you think?"

"I think we should sell the shares to Volturi Construction." Paul said with a malicious gleam in his eye. His suggestion proving it was just as personal for him.

"Damn, that's cut-throat even for you." Selling the shares to Cullen Construction's biggest competition would guarantee a takeover. Cullen Construction would cease to exist. Not to mention the Volturi's would pay well over the stocks current value.

"Its good business. The Volturi brothers are a world—" All sound from Paul's mouth ceased to exist. Jake looked at his brother who was literally slack jawed and staring at something across the room. Or was it at someone? Following his line of sight Jake was hard pressed to keep his own mouth closed.

"Who is she?" Jake asked no one in particular. The woman had completely mesmerized both brothers and all she had done was walk in the room. Without a word Paul took out his phone.

"We need you." He barked at the Smartphone in his hand. Within seconds their PA was standing in front of them, a mocking smile on her pretty face. Like everyone else she was dressed in formal attire although her accessories included the ever-present earpiece and the iPad Air that was permanently attached to her left hand. Pushing her little black-rimmed glasses over her bright blue eyes she locked her gaze on Paul.

"You bellowed, My Lord." She said with more than a little sarcasm.

Paul just laughed. "And to think before you opened your mouth I was going to give you a raise for being so efficient. It's like you were just waiting for my bellow to come running."

"The raise I'll take but don't flatter yourself, I was on the other side of the bar getting a drink."

"She is a mouthy little thing, why did we hire her again?" Jake teased.

"I'm not sure, maybe we need to re-evaluate her position. She is getting a little big in the britches."

"Oh please, like any one else would be stupid enough to work for you two. I was the only one desperate enough to apply for the job in the first place remember?"

"We do, CeeCee, believe me, we do and we consider ourselves the worlds luckiest bastards having you around to answer our bellows. I was kidding about the raise but maybe its time you got another one. You really do put up with an awful lot of bullshit." Paul smiled down at their PA who he really did love like a little sister. She had been with them since almost the beginning and was as crucial to them as oxygen.

"Well, now that you're done stroking my ego what can I do for you?" Having momentarily forgotten about the woman, Paul searched the crowd. Finding she hadn't moved he pointed her out to CeeCee.

"Who is that woman? The one hiding behind the pillars, wearing the green dress?"

Her eyes landed on the lady in question and then she opened her tablet. After a few minutes of rapid finger slashing and typing she looked at Jake and Paul with a triumphant smile. "Her name is Leah Clearwater. She's twenty-four years old and a teacher at St. Michael's private school. She's here to give a presentation."

"Teacher huh? Is she single?" Jake asked licking his lips.

"How in the hell am I supposed to know that?"

"I don't know, Google it or whatever it is you do with that thing?" He said pointing to her tablet.

"What? No! I'm drawing the line at setting up your bootie calls. If you want to know more about her, be a man or in this case men and go talk to her yourselves. I swear to god technology is ruining romance. What ever happened to courting a woman? Getting to know her instead of expecting her to jump into your bed after a few lousy texts?" When both men gave her an odd look she blushed. "Sorry bout that, I may be a little bitter, but that doesn't mean I'm not right."

"No, don't apologize, you are right. We should talk to her." Paul said his mind struggling to remember how to court a woman. Had he ever? His brow cocked when CeeCee started talking with her hand over her earpiece.

"Hey G. Mr. and Mrs. C just arrived? Roger that. I have a lock on Jekyll and Hyde. I'll bring them over." Giving the glaring brother's a sweet smile she giggled. "Gentlemen, your table is ready."

"Jekyll and Hyde, huh?" Jake asked with a laugh. "Who's who?"

She looked at the scowling Paul and with a twinkle in her eye answered. "Who do you think?"

Jake burst out with a loud guffaw and Paul frowned. Ignoring the two of them he let his eyes linger on the brunette across the room. She was presenting a proposal so she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. That was good. It gave him time to figure out how to approach her.

Needing to talk to his brother Jake shooed CeeCee away with promises of finding their seats when they finished their drinks. "I see her and she is beyond beautiful, but what's going through that fat head of yours?"

"I want her." Paul deadpanned.

"That much is obvious, but this isn't your usual reaction to women. What's up?"

"She's different." He said in almost a whisper, his eyes following her as she moved through the room trying to find her seat.

"We don't know what she is, she could be a Bella for all we know." That got him a glare.

"Look at her Jake, really look at her. She doesn't belong here, she's like a diamond surrounded by a bunch of dirty rocks. She's innocent to all of this bullshit. She's real and pure or maybe untainted might be a better word."

"Wow! Talk about your poetic rants. I didn't know you had it in you, but I agree there is something unique about her. How do you want to do this? I don't exactly see an innocent teacher going for the shit we prefer and we still don't know if she's single."

"She's not wearing a ring." Paul observed she was walking even closer to the duo.

"You know that doesn't mean shit."

"I know, but if this happens with her it has to be both of us, or neither of us. Promise me. Both or neither." Jake had never seen his brother this worked up over a woman before, much less one they hadn't even talked to yet. He knew he had to proceed with caution.

"I promise. Now lets get to our table before CeeCee sends out a search party. We'll figure out what to do there." They both watched as Ms. Clearwater took her seat.

"And Jake…" Paul stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"We're taking her to the house." With those six words Paul walked away leaving Jake in a state of shock. He now realized just how serious Paul was.

That one sentence said it all.

~DC~

"If you all will excuse me." Leah whispered as she got up from the table. No one paid any attention to her departure. She had never felt more out of place in her life and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched; like everyone knew she was a fake.

The whole meal was a disaster; she couldn't even eat because she was so afraid of making some kind of mistake or worse spilling something on her dress. Not one single person spoke to her outside of several polite questions. It was like the minute they found out she was a teacher she became a pariah and the town "royalty" went out of their way to ignore her. Far be it for them to socialize with a middle class servant. She spent the hour and a half of dinner pushing her salmon around her plate.

The only positive of the evening was that the presentations had finally started and she could go home soon. But until then she really needed to find a place to get her shit together before she went up there and made an ass out of herself. Grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter she downed it and headed to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, she took a deep breath and tried to squelch the nausea that was suddenly overwhelming her entire body. She was glad she didn't eat anything, she had never been this nervous in her life and vomiting was a definite possibility. She needed to get her anxiety under control and fast. Which was easier said than done when you were completely out of your element. She picked up a hand towel—yes, an actual towel, no paper towels or loud obnoxious air dryers for the rich and famous—and wet the corner with cold water. Pressing it to the back of her neck she tried to focus on everything but her stomach.

Looking around the opulent bathroom she couldn't stop her snort. It was ridiculous. The money spent in here alone could feed a third world country for a year. There were baskets with small toothbrush and mouthwash kits, trays with expensive perfumes and lotions that she could never afford and every kind of makeup and hair product imaginable. Everything was what you'd expect from a five hundred star hotel. She was amazed there wasn't an attendant there to wipe her ass.

This wasn't her, none of it. Leah Clearwater was a jean wearing, no make-up, ponytail kind of girl. Why in the fuck was she here? Oh yeah, her kids. She was here for them.

Every year Seattle assembled its rich and famous to support a cause. This year it was one close to Leah's heart, Autism. Her and several of her colleagues wanted to start a local summer camp for Autistic children in the Seattle area. She loved working with her students during the regular school year and they all felt a summer program would benefit not only the students but the staff as well. So she was here to beg. Literally. They needed funding, a lot of funding if the camp had any chance at success. She had to get the support they needed not only for the children, but for her as well. Those kids were all she had.

Leah took another look in the mirror. She could do this. She may not have the confidence but she looked the part enough that she could fake it. Her shoulder length ebony hair had been styled in a sophisticated up do with strategically placed ringlets. The nice lady at the Clinique counter had professionally done her makeup and even she had to admit it had been worth the two hours of torture. Add in a mani/pedi and waxing and she actually felt beautiful. But the best part was her dress. The emerald strapless chiffon gown was stunning. The color made her green eyes pop and the slit up her right leg added a sexiness that made her blush with every leg-exposing step she took. She finished off the outfit with tiny diamond earrings, a graduation present from her brother, a fake diamond tennis bracelet courtesy of Claire's Boutique in the mall and a pair of killer four-inch black fuck me heels.

Tossing the towel in the appointed basket she took one last deep breath, squared her shoulders and went back into the ballroom. Looking at the large clock on the wall she saw she still had about ten more minutes until she was up. She made her way to stand by the bar near the stage and started to read over her speech one last time.

~DC~

"Where the fuck is she?" Paul growled into the phone.

"Jesus, you're in a mood. She just left the bathroom and is heading your way so I suggest you get rid of the shitty attitude." CeeCee barked back at him. That made him smile a little, thank god she wasn't some simpering miss. The girl had some balls and didn't put up with his shit.

"Thank you CeeCee, we got it from here."

"Of that I have no doubt, poor girl isn't going to know what hit her. Have a good rest of the night, Boss Man. Call me if you need me." The click on the other end of the phone told him she was gone, big in the britches indeed.

"Well?" Jake asked shuffling his feet. He was getting anxious.

"Turn around my brother." Jake did as he was told and he stopped breathing. She was even more beautiful up close and completely oblivious to her surroundings as she shuffled through a little pile of note cards..

"Jesus." was all he could get out with his current lack of oxygen.

"I know right. She's her." He didn't need to clarify and Jake prayed he was right. She was perfect for them, he didn't know how he knew that, but he did. Without another word Paul grabbed the drink the bartender set in front of him and headed in her direction. Jake quickly followed; he wasn't about to miss a minute of this.

Leah was so focused on her note cards that she never saw the person standing next to her. All of a sudden a large masculine hand slid a short fat wine glass filled with an amber liquid in front of her. Her eyes followed the hand up a tuxedo-covered arm; over a broad shoulder and right into the most amazing obsidian eyes she had ever seen.

"Drink this." His voice was deep and seductive.

"Ex...Excuse me?" She stuttered. She couldn't speak; her mouth was suddenly drier than Death Valley. She had never seen such a good-looking man in her life much less spoken to one.

"I said…drink this." He pushed the glass a little closer to her, "You look like you're about to pass out you're so nervous. It will help, I promise." Setting her cards down she reached for the sniffer with shaking hands but before she could get to it another large masculine hand picked it up.

Turning to her right she almost melted. If she thought the first man was good-looking this one was even more so. His soft brown eyes smiled at her from behind long dark lashes. He. Was. Beautiful. Picking up the glass he slowly brought it to her lips.

"Drink." He ordered. All she could do was comply. Wrapping her shaking hands around his large warm one she swallowed. The brandy left a trail of warmth in its wake and with it a false senses of calmness. Pulling the glass from her lips Hottie #2 smiled.

"Better?" He asked, his husky voice warming places in her the brandy hadn't touched.

"I…I…think so." Before she could say anything else the chairman introduced her and her project. Snapping back into panic mode she grabbed her discarded speech and quickly made her way to the podium. At least she wasn't nervous anymore. Now she was just flustered. What in the hell was that? It was like a scene out of one of her trashy contemporary romance novels. Shit like that _**did not**_ happen in real life, especially not to her. Daring a glance towards the bar she saw both men staring at her. Fuck. Focusing on anything but them she cleared her throat and proceeded to give her speech.

The room erupted in applause and she smiled. She did it. Now that her speech was done she could get the hell out of there. She really should stay and mingle. Try to get a few donations by talking to guests and answering questions, but she couldn't. Those men made her feel things she long thought dead and buried and it scared the hell out of her. Making her way down the stairs she made a beeline for the exit. All of a sudden she stopped. Shit, she didn't have her purse. Where was it? When she remembered leaving it at the bar she did a mental face palm. Why her? Looking over her shoulder she saw Hottie #1 holding up the little bag. It was hanging off the tip of his finger swinging back and forth, behind it both men were leaning casually against the bar wearing matching satisfied smirks. There was no way around it. She needed her purse. Cursing under her breath she begrudgingly made her way back to the bar.

"Ms. Clearwater, were you going somewhere?" Hottie #2 asked. His eyes were filled with humor, matching the dazzling smile on his face.

"Home?" Why it came out a question she'd never know.

"But the night is still young" Hottie #1 said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Paul, Paul Lahote and this smiling idiot is Jacob, Jacob Black. But you can call him Jake." They each took one of her hands and kissed her knuckles. The feel of their hot mouths on her skin sent a pulse of electric heat through her body.

"Leah Clearwater. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Oh believe me, Leah, the pleasure is all ours. But if you give us a chance it could definitely be yours." Paul said never removing his eyes from hers. She could feel the flush covering her cheeks. Was he serious?

"Easy Paul, we don't want to scare her away. We just found her." Jake said, glaring at his friend with an unspoken message in his eyes. "So you're a teacher?"

"Um…yes. Thank you for earlier. I _was_ really nervous. Public speaking was never my thing, I handle one on one interactions better."

"What about two on one?" Paul mumbled under his breath before taking a sip of his drink.

"What was that?" She asked. She had heard him but she wanted to see if he would repeat it. She knew her face was red, hell, she felt red. Was this really happening?

"Paul." Jake gave him a warning growl. "Ignore him, Leah. Can we buy you a drink?"

"It's an open bar." She said, stating the obvious.

"Ah, so it is. Touché, Ms. Clearwater, touché. Why don't we go somewhere where we have to buy you a drink then?" The look in Paul's eyes told her exactly what he wanted and it had nothing to do with buying her a drink.

She continued to look at them, her eyes bouncing back and forth between the two gorgeous men. There was something vaguely familiar about them both. Paul and Jake…Paul and Jake? Oh my god. They were Paul Lahote and Jacob Black. The L and B in CLB Enterprises. These weren't just a couple of rich guys looking for a tax deduction. They were freaking billionaires. Their story was well known; Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote and Jacob Black were self-made men. Like her they grew up in a small town, or was it on a reservation? Somehow they struck it rich in college and were now living the American dream. She wasn't sure exactly why they were so rich, but she did know they were way out of her league.

She chanced a peek around the room and saw they were gaining more than a little attention. Jared Cameron was happily married to his high school sweetheart Kim; their son had been diagnosed with Autism at an early age so they always supported events like these. That would explain why they were there, to support their partner and friend. But Jake and Paul were different, if rumors were correct, they had been best friends all their lives and did everything together and they did mean _**everything**_. Their exploits made national headlines and graced the covers of raunchy tabloid magazines on a regular basis. And now they were looking at her like she was their next meal.

"Ohmygod. I have to get out of here. I can't do this." She whispered more to herself than anyone. Snatching her purse she fled the ballroom and never looked back.

"Now see what you've done. You scared her off. God damn overbearing asshole." Jake complained, running his hand through his hair, Paul and his fucking mouth.

"Just shut the fuck up and go after her, Jake. Use all that boyish charm you're so famous for and convince her to come home with us."

"And if I can't get her to?"

"Failure's not an option. I want her and so do you. You know as well as I do that there's something different about her. We both felt it. Hurry up and catch her before she leaves. I'll go get the car and meet you out front." Quickly downing the rest of their drinks they both left the ballroom. Both of their minds were focused on the beautiful Leah Clearwater and they never failed once they put their minds to something. Never.

Leah stood next to the doorman while he called for a cab. Normally the streets of Seattle were inundated with them, but of course the one time she needs to escape not a single one can be found.

"Don't worry about it, George, I'll see that Ms. Clearwater gets home safely." A deep voice came from behind them.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Oh, Good evening, Mr. Black." The doorman gushed. Leah just rolled her eyes; of course he would come after her. She didn't doubt for a minute that they were men who had ever heard the word no before. Catching Jacob's look, George quickly bid Leah a good night and ran back inside.

"Leah?" She refused to look at him; if she did she knew she would give in. Keeping her eyes on the ground she answered him.

"Mr. Black." He chuckled. The unexpected warmth of the sound surprised her.

"Jake." He corrected as he stood directly behind her, so close she could feel the heat pouring off of him. "Why did you run away from us?" His fingers lightly touched her wrist and ran up her arm, the movement leaving a trail of fire.

"I know who you are and what you do, I'm…I'm not like that."

He moved even closer to her, his mouth was right next to her ear. "Like what?" he whispered.

"You know, you and Paul…you…you…"

"Share beautiful women?" He interrupted before nibbling on her earlobe.

She nodded. She didn't trust her voice enough to speak, every cell in her traitorous body was reacting to him and her brain had turned to mush.

"It's not a bad thing, Leah. In fact it can be a very enjoyable experience for all parties involved."

"I'm not a slut!" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

"I never said you were, in fact I would destroy anyone who was stupid enough to say such a thing. What are you afraid of?"

"There are two of you," she whispered. God was this really happening to her? She did not attract men like these.

"Double your pleasure." He joked. His hands were on her waist now, pulling her into his hard body. It was impossible to miss just how hard he was…everywhere. "How will you know if you don't try? As a teacher don't you encourage your students to try new things, to step out of their comfort zones?"

"This is different and you know it."

"How? I'm asking you to teach by example. Step out of your comfort zone. Can you honestly choose just one of us?" The cocky asshole had her there and he knew it, she was attracted to both of them. God, she was a slut. "Take a chance Leah, we would never force you into anything. If you walk away from this now your going to wonder 'what if' for the rest of your life."

"I can't." Not that she was considering what he was asking, but even if she did there was still the fact that she sucked in bed. It was bad enough disappointing one man, to have to look into the disappointed eyes of two would kill her.

"Why? Are you married? I don't see a ring. Do you have a boyfriend?"

He was giving her an out. All she had to do is say she had a boyfriend and he would leave her alone. But he was right, for the rest of her life she would wonder. She always played it safe. Her life was safe and predictable and boring. One night with them could be an experience that would keep her warm during the many lonely nights she knew were to come and maybe even prove to her once and for all that she wasn't as bad as Sam made it seem. She could give herself this couldn't she, just one night? Surly they wouldn't want anything more? And if she were truly as horrible as she thought she would never have to see them again.

"No", she answered, "I'm single."

"Thank god, I thought I was going to have to put my morals to the test if you were married." He said sounding more relieved than anything.

"Morals? Are you for real?" She turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes. Who did he think he was lying to?

"What? You don't think I have morals?" He actually had the nerve to look hurt.

"You and your friend share women all the time. How is that moral?" she watched as he contemplated his answer. Seeming to figure out what to say he locked his gaze on hers.

"How do I explain this? Have we had our fair share of women? Yes. But that's not all our fault; we tend to pick the wrong ones. We truly only want one woman, Leah. We want to fall in love and commit ourselves to the right person just like everyone else and that's the hard part. We want someone who's real and is going to love us for us, not our money.

"You keep saying we?"

"Paul wants the same thing."

"How are you ever supposed to find her if you keep sharing them?"

"Because that is the only way it will work. When I said we, I meant we. Whoever she is will have to love and want to be with both of us, we're a package deal. There's no other option. Until now most women have just wanted our money or on the rare occasion just one of us." Seeing the pity in her eyes he frowned. "Jesus, Leah, how in the hell did you get me on such a depressing topic? That's enough over-sharing for tonight, we need a decision." He glanced over her shoulder and nodded. "What's it going to be, Leah? Are you going to take a chance or are you going to wonder 'what if' for the rest of your life?"

She had to make a decision, and now. She was insane for even considering this but when Jake was talking to her she had seen something in his eyes. He was just as lonely and unhappy as she was. Granted they could also be a couple of psychos who had enough money to make her disappear forever, but her gut was telling her different. Glancing behind her she saw Paul leaning against a limousine. How long had he been there? Had he heard their conversation? He was so different from Jake. Jake reminded her of a happy little boy who found joy in almost everything. Paul was intense; he seemed guarded and closed off. What was their story? She really wanted to find out more about these two intriguing men and there was only one way to do that. Looking back at Jacob she gave him her answer.

"I'll take a chance. But I need to know one thing first. Can…can I change my mind? I mean if I start to feel uncomfortable and want things to stop. This isn't something I've done before, to be honest I've only ever been with one person and that was a really long time ago."

"Of course you can, we would never hurt you or ask you to do anything that made you uncomfortable. You call all the shots, Beautiful." Paul answered from behind her. When had he moved? She was sandwiched between the two men and for the first time in her life she actually felt wanted. It was a heady feeling. Paul tilted her chin back so she would look at him. The desire in his eyes nearly consumed her before he lowered his head and gently kissed her lips. "Lets go." He whispered. Grabbing her hand he helped her into the limo and then slid in never letting go of her. As soon as Jake got in on the opposite side he picked up her other hand and told the driver where to go.

For a few long minutes Leah was lost in her own head. Was this really happening? Was she really going to do this? It was insanity—two men. But in a way it also took some of the pressure off of her. One on one was too intimate, but two on one? She could just follow their lead since they knew this was something she'd never done before. They could chalk her inexperience and innocence up to the newness of the situation instead of her ineptness. One way or another tonight she would find out the truth about herself. She had given Sam way too much power and she was finally going to take it back. One night that no one would ever know about. One night with two of the most gorgeous and intriguing men she'd ever met. She'd be a fool to pass it up.


	5. Chapter 5

_OK…I was really conflicted on whether or not to put the whole sex scene in here, I didn't want to be repetitive but it is a major part of their story. I'm assuming everyone read the one shot so I kinda changed the POV's a bit so it wouldn't be boring. This is another long one…Happy Reading!_

Chapter 5

The ride was quiet for the first ten minutes or so. Leah wasn't the only one deep in thought and she would have given anything to know what they were thinking. Even distracted as they were, both men kept gently stroking her hands, reassuring her even in their silence. What surprised her the most was that it wasn't an awkward silence it was natural and comfortable. That and she couldn't believe how relaxed she was. Especially given the circumstances. Good lord did she really just agree to have sex with two men—at the same time?

"Can I ask you guys a question?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Anything, although we have the right to refuse to answer." Paul teased even as he squeezed her hand encouraging her to ask her question.

"Are you guys gay?" Both men seemed to choke before they answered at the same time.

"Fuck no" "Are you serious?" She couldn't help but giggle at the insulted looks on both of their handsome faces.

"Sorry, was that the wrong word? Are you Bi-sexual?"

"No! Where is this coming from?" Jake asked, honestly curious.

"Well you always share your women, I just figured you…you know." She started blushing furiously.

"We fuck the women, Leah, not each other." Paul explained in an almost condescending tone, "We are never together unless a woman is with us." Grinding his teeth he chastised himself. Jesus, what was wrong with him, he had never felt so edgy in his life, the hell with edgy, he was terrified. She was here, with them and his fear of fucking things up was going to—well…fuck things up.

"Oh." She whispered suddenly feeling stupid.

"Ignore him. It's a logical conclusion and I can see why you would think that. Do you have any other questions?" Jakes smiled, he wanted her to keep talking. Paul could be a bit callous sometimes and he didn't want her focusing on the sting his words must have caused.

"Um…just one, but its not really a question. I don't know how to tell you guys this but I'm… I'm…Jesus this is so embarrassing.

"What is it sweetheart, there's nothing you can't tell us." Jakes eyes were twinkling; he loved watching her blush, it gave her an air of innocence he'd never seen in a woman before. It was addicting.

"I'm not on any kind of birth control. We're going to need something. I…I wasn't planning…oh hell who am I kidding. In my wildest fantasies I would never have expected either of you to talk to me much less want to have sex with me." She mumbled too embarrassed to elaborate further.

"We have that covered, Leah, we're always safe. We always use condoms unless we are in a monogamous relationship and even then we get tested regularly. And since we're playing the honesty card, we haven't been with nearly as many women as they say. We date a lot yes, but it's unusual for us to do this as well." Paul answered her putting her somewhat at ease.

"Why wouldn't we talk to you?" Jake asked as he turned in his seat to face her.

"I'm not stupid. I know what I am."

"What you are?" Paul asked, confused.

"It's obvious. I'm totally out of your league. I mean you're…you guys." She waved her hand back and forth between them like it was explanation enough. "You're both gorgeous and rich and successful. You can have any woman in the world and I'm nobody. I'm just a middle class teacher who loves her students more than anything. Most of my paycheck goes to student loans. I used up a third of my savings buying this dress and getting my hair and makeup done and these earrings are the only real jewelry I own and to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm not beautiful or rich or glamorous. So I really don't understand why you would want to be with me."

"You really have no idea how other people see you, do you?" Paul asked her. He seemed to be more than a little angry and she wondered if it would be better if she just went home. Problem was, she didn't even know where they were going.

Before she could answer his question or ask hers the limo came to a stop. Jake got out and reached for her hand. Taking it she let him gently pull her from the car. She smiled at Paul as he got out on the other side but he wouldn't meet her eyes. Hitting the roof twice he signaled for the driver to leave and walked away. Jake placed both of his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. Once again she was speechless. Oh-wow! She had no idea where they were and she definitely never dreamed houses like this existed, at least not in Seattle.

"Come on, Leah." Jake said slowly pushing her forward.

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen anything like it, its beautiful." She said of the two-story mansion that seemed to be made entirely out of glass.

"Thank you, Paul designed it. He's really talented huh." She couldn't miss the pride in his voice.

"You two are really close aren't you?"

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to explain but we've been pretty much inseparable since we were eight years old, we need each other. He's the yin to my yang, but I assure you it's not in a homosexual way." He teased and started laughing again, "I still can't believe you thought we were gay, I guess there's a first time for everything." They finally reached the front door and he opened it while guiding her in with a gentle hand on her lower back.

~DC~

What in the hell were they thinking bringing her here? She was too innocent for the likes of them and what in the fuck was _he_ doing? God, he was such an asshole. Leah was he only woman he'd ever been drawn to and he snaps at her not once, but twice. Fuck, he was going to ruin everything. Yanking off his bow tie he removed his jacket and threw it at the couch.

He took several deep breaths and tried to get his anger under control. That was the most surprising thing—the anger. Jake always got mad at him for putting himself down and he never understood why, now he did. To hear that beautiful woman refer to herself as nobody made him feel things he never knew existed. He saw the same thing in her eyes that he had seen in his own every single day of his life. Someone had hurt her and made her feel like she was less than nothing and he wanted to find the son of a bitch responsible and rip him apart.

He knew he had but mere seconds to get his shit locked down before Jake brought her in. Walking to the bar he poured himself a Pappy's downed it and headed back to the couch where he started rolling up his sleeves. Not two second later Jake was leading her into the house. A look of awe and wonderment covered her face as she took in their home and for the first time in his life he was proud of something he had accomplished.

"Can we get you anything, Leah? Something to drink?" He asked her as he walked back to a bar in the corner of the room, "I'm pretty sure you were too nervous to eat at the hotel, are you hungry?" He wasn't about to tell her he had watched her and never saw her take so much as a bite of her dinner.

At the mention of food her stomach woke up, growling loudly. Jake, who was removing his jacket and still close enough to hear, answered for her. "She's hungry. What would you like? I'm sure the cook left something in there we can heat up." He finished removing his tie, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

Once they entered the most elegant kitchen she'd ever seen Jake got to work. He lifted her up, set her on the counter and started digging through the huge refrigerator. After a few minutes of him calling out various foods, most that she never heard of, he stuck his head out and looked at her.

"Do you have any peanut butter and jelly?" She asked hesitantly. Paul chose that moment to walk in and started laughing. Just like that his bad mood was gone. She had totally enchanted him.

"You're offering her food prepared by a five star French chef and she wants a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Unbelievable." He handed Jake a drink and sat down on the barstool closest to Leah. "Baby girl, you are truly one of a kind."

"I've never heard of half that stuff much less eaten it. What about cereal?" She got blank looks from both of them and rolled her eyes. "Have you really forgotten your roots already, you weren't born with a French chef." She smiled as she jumped down and started searching through the cabinets. Jake made his way back across the kitchen and sat next to Paul.

They just sat there and watched her; fascinated with everything she said and did. After she had a pile of stuff on the counter she threw some bread in the high tech toaster oven and started mixing cinnamon and sugar in a bowl. Once that was done she poured herself a glass of milk and added chocolate syrup. The toast popped up, she buttered it, sprinkled the cinnamon sugar mixture on it, took a big bite and sighed.

"That's what you're eating?" Paul asked completely disgusted. She preferred greasy bread with sugar instead of Coq Au Vin? Ah hell, who was he kidding, even that was endearing.

"Cinnamon toast and chocolate milk is the perfect night time snack, its comfort food at its finest. Don't tell me you've never eaten cinnamon toast." Paul made another disgusted face. Jake—one the other hand— got up and walked around the counter. His eyes never left her mouth as she nibbled on her toast. Her little tongue would flick out after every bite catching stray sprinkles of sugar and it was making him hard as hell.

"Can I try it?" He asked, his voice a lot deeper than normal. Her eyes met his and she froze, her toast halfway to her open mouth.

"Of…of…course." She finally answered raising her toast to his mouth. He just shook his head and stepped closer to her. She stopped breathing the moment his head lowered and his mouth covered hers. Moaning, she opened her mouth and met his tongue with her own. He was gentle and thorough as he explored her mouth, both of them getting lost in the kiss until he reluctantly pulled away.

"Oh yeah, I am definitely a fan of cinnamon toast. In fact, I don't think I've ever tasted anything so delectable." Leah's mouth dropped open. God help her, these men were an aggressive assault on all her senses and she was completely defenseless. "Finish your snack sweetheart, I'm getting inpatient."

Kissing her one last time Jake walked over to Paul and whispered in his ear, low enough so only he would hear. "I'm hitting the shower, try not to bite her head off while I'm gone, she doesn't deserve to be treated that way and I'll take her home before I let you hurt her again you got me? " Paul nodded guiltily as he met his brother's glare.

After Jake left, Paul watched Leah's every move as she finished her snack and then quickly put everything away. She was starting to rinse off the dishes when he finally caught on to what she was doing. Getting off his stool he walked to her, trapping her between the sink and his chest. Taking a deep breath he let her scent invade his senses and could have moaned from the perfection of it. It was subtle and clean with just a hint of something fruity.

"Stop stalling, Leah." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm…I'm just cleaning up my mess." Her voice gave her nervousness away.

"I pay people to do that."

"I can wash a few measly dishes, Paul." She tried to argue.

"Not tonight you can't. It's time, Leah. We want you and we don't want to wait any longer. Or did you change your mind?" _God please don't change your mind_ moving in closer he ran his tongue from her shoulder to her neck and smiled when she shivered. She wasn't changing her mind; she wanted this as much as they did. She shut off the water and turned around. She licked her lips and then very hesitantly raised herself up on her toes and kissed him.

Leah was once again out of her element, so much this time that she couldn't breathe. Paul was unlike than any man she'd ever met. She lost all of her confidence with him, and she didn't have much to start with. He dominated her in a way she couldn't explain and if she were honest with herself, she didn't want to. She had always been independent but he made her feel like she needed him. Jake was the opposite; he made her feel brave, sexy and adventurous. Both men touched her in a way she'd never experienced and she couldn't imagine being with just one of them. Jake was right, they needed each other, they balanced each other out in a way that was almost vital to their existence.

"No, I didn't change my mind. I'm just nervous." She answered him honestly.

"I already told you we would never hurt you. All we want to do is make you feel good. There's something about you, Leah, something special that makes us want to be the ones to take care of you, make you happy. Let us…please." No one had ever said anything like that to her and it was so amazingly perfect she wanted to cry.

"I know you won't hurt me. I'm not afraid of you guys; I'm actually very comfortable around you. For some reason I trust you both—Explicitly. I'm more afraid of disappointing you than anything." She shyly admitted. Paul's response was to pull her into his arms and kiss her so passionately she felt owned. Jakes kisses teased and titillated her, but Paul's…Paul's kisses conquered her mind, body and soul.

"That's not possible, Baby girl. Everything about you pleases us." Paul was done talking. Lifting her in his arms he carried her through the house and up the stairs. He was moving so fast she couldn't appreciate the beauty of their home so when she was finally set down in what appeared to be the master bedroom she was blown away. The entire back wall was one big window and the view was unlike anything she'd ever seen. For once there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the full moon was reflected clearly on the water below. Pulling her eyes away she took in the large suite. It seemed barren and empty compared to the rest of the house. All it contained was a huge bed and a few other pieces of furniture. There wasn't a single personal item in the room.

~DC~

After taking what must have been a record-breaking shower Jake jumped out, threw a towel around his waist and started vigorously brushing his teeth. He didn't want to leave Leah alone with Paul any longer than necessary. Jake understood Paul and could even guess why he got upset, but unless you really knew him he could be hard to decipher. That's why Jake was usually the buffer between him and the women they were with. They never got close enough to really know him. Just as he was about to leave he realized he forgot to grab some clothes. He briefly debated running to his room versus just staying in the towel. The decision was taken out of his hands when he opened the door.

What he saw in Leah's eyes shocked him. She didn't seem upset or nervous, in fact, the only thing she seemed interested in at the moment was _him_ and for the first time in his life Jake felt a little self-conscious. He couldn't stop the blush that covered his cheeks from her blatant perusal of him. "I hope you like what you see." He said as cockily as he could. Paul just shook his head and started laughing before walking into the bathroom.

"Don't even think about starting without me, I'll be right back." He yelled and then all they could hear was the familiar sounds of a shower.

"Should I take a shower too?" Leah asked, her self-doubt returning in spades.

"If you'd like. We would be more than happy to give you a bath, but it's a little pointless when we're just going to get you all sweaty and dirty again." Jake said with a familiar glint in his eye. "We went straight from the office to the hotel, Sweetheart. I needed a shower." Walking over to her he pulled her into his arms. She trembled when his nose nuzzled a sensitive spot on her neck. "You on the other hand smell mouth watering."

When she started to pull away he reluctantly let her go. He could only imagine what was going through her head. He knew she was inexperienced. She said she had only been with one person and if that were true this had to be overwhelming as fuck. He found himself wondering about the guy who had been lucky enough to have this beautiful creature all to himself and stupid enough to let her go.

"Why is this room so empty? It's the master bedroom isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Paul and I have separate rooms. We've actually never used this one before. We've been waiting."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a room for three people. There are three closets and the bathroom has three sinks along with a huge shower and garden tub. One day it will be our room but not until we find our Mrs. Right."

"You've never brought another girl here?" She asked surprised.

"No. We haven't had a steady girlfriend since before the house was completed last year and any other girls were always taken to our suite at the hotel.

"Oh."

"Oh?" He whispered in her ear. She never heard him move; startled she quickly spun around and lost her balance in the unfamiliar heels. His strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her to his chest. "Easy, we can't have you hurting yourself." Jake bent his head and started placing wet open-mouthed kisses along her neck. Any thought she had was gone; all her focus was on him, at least until another hot mouth started kissing along her bare shoulder. The realization that two men were kissing her and about to make love to her hit her hard and fast and she started to panic. She couldn't do this. What kind of woman did this?

"Leah, stop thinking so much and let us make you feel good." Paul whispered, reading her mind. "We're consenting adults and this is just between us. Forget about everything except how we make you feel."

He was right. It was too late to turn back now, she had to see this through or she would regret it for the rest of her life. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and gave up the last of her inhibitions. She tried to focus on what they were doing but she couldn't. It's as if they were everywhere at once, since she couldn't focus on them she focused on her body and everything she was feeling. It was incredible. Moving perfectly in sync they turned all of their attention to her. Jake gave her one last panty-soaking look before he grabbed her cheeks and devoured her mouth with his own.

Jake was in heaven. She tasted like an exotic desert; the subtle hints of cinnamon, sugar and chocolate blended with something that was uniquely Leah and it was making his head spin. He moved his hand from her waist when he felt Paul slowly unzipping the hidden zipper at the side of her dress. Breaking the kiss he took a step back just as the dress slid down her body and pooled into an emerald puddle at her feet.

Jake thought his dick was going to explode. Never in his life had he seen anything as flawless as the woman standing before him. Her desire filled eyes were luminescent and a soft flush covered every inch of her caramel colored skin. Her lips were swollen and wet, evidence that she had been kissed and kissed well, but that wasn't even the beginning. She stood before them in nothing but a black strapless satin bra and a pair of matching seamless boy-shorts with mile long legs in the kind of heels he dreamt about. Taking her hand he helped her step out of the dress as Paul picked it up and carefully laid it over a chair. Raising her arm above her head he twirled his finger telling her to turn around. A small smile graced her lips as she did what she was told.

Paul's eyes met Jakes in silent understanding before he pulled her into his arms. "Do you have any idea how fucking beautiful you are? Jesus, Leah, how did you hide such perfection?" he asked as he ran his hands across her shoulder and over the tops of her aching breasts. Bending his head he placed gentle nips over her tender nipples. Paul lifted his mouth in a coordinated move with Jake as he removed her bra. He was back on her breasts sucking one hard peak into his mouth before it ever hit the floor.

While Paul worshiped each of her breasts Jake gently ran his fingers through her hair removing every last bobby pin holding it in place. When the last curl fell around her shoulders he buried his face in the ebony curls and sighed. "I knew it would feel like silk." Grabbing her chin he turned her face back to him for another heart stopping kiss.

Leah had never been so overwhelmed in her life. Overwhelmed in the very best way. Every nerve ending in her body was hyper aware and primed for pleasure. With every touch of their hands and kiss of their mouths she was brought closer and closer to orgasm and they hadn't even ventured below her waist yet. Just as she was having that thought Jake pressed his now fully naked body against her back and his hand snaked over her flat belly right before his fingers pressed gently over the little bundle of nerves between her legs. Paul chose that exact moment to bite the nipple in his mouth and send her careening into oblivion. Pleasure racked her body making her legs buckle. Jakes arms instantly tightened around her waist keeping her upright as her body throbbed with the most powerful orgasm of her life.

"That's it baby girl, let go." Paul crooned as she started to come back to them. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful."

Jake, still holding her up, started walking them all back towards the bed. Once Paul's legs hit the mattress he climbed on the bed and guided Leah to the center. Lying down next to her, he threw his towel on the floor and captured her mouth in one of his own soul searing kisses.

Leah was only half coherent when she felt her shoes being removed. Jake took time to massage each arch before releasing each foot with a kiss. His strong warm hands dipped under the elastic of her boy shorts and pulled them slowly down her legs. Paul's head turned towards him when he heard his hiss of pleasure.

"Fuck…she's bare, Paul." he groaned before placing several soft kisses on her hip. Paul returned his attention to her mouth rewarding her for something that so obviously pleased them both.

"You were made for us, Leah." Paul whispered against her neck before he took her hand and guided it to his throbbing erection. "I have never been this hard in my life, touch me, Sweetheart."

She felt the bed shift as Jake crawled over her and started to lick her sensitive nipples. Paul continued to guide her hand and every moan she elicited from his throat made her feel more powerful than the last.

"Leah?" Jakes voice momentarily pulled her attention away from Paul. "I need to taste you, baby, is that ok?"

Just the thought of his mouth on her sent a quiver through her body; no one had ever done that before. Her only reply was a nod and a soft purr of anticipation. She watched, gently stroking Paul at the same time, as he lazily kissed his way down her body. The minute Jakes mouth touched her she arched off the bed and her grip tightened around Paul making them all moan. Jakes strong arm locked across her stomach and he held her down as he feasted on her. It seemed like only seconds until she was violently thrashing with another release. Her glazed eyes locked on Paul who was moving off the bed. She followed every move as he pulled several condoms from a drawer and threw them on the pillow. Her eyes met Jakes and she smiled.

"No ones ever done that to me before, it felt incredible, thank you." She giggled, "I can't feel my legs, is that normal?" The possessive look that crossed his gorgeous features made her eyes roll. She followed Jakes movements as he crawled up the bed and knelt next to her head. Grabbing his engorged cock he started stroking it. She knew instinctively what he wanted and licked her lips. This would be another first and she couldn't wait. Why in the hell had she been so heartbroken over Sam? These two gorgeous men had already given her more orgasms in ten minutes than he did the entire time they were together. She never understood all the hype about sex, now she did. It wasn't her that made it bad. It was Sam. Hell, she actually felt sorry for her cousin.

"What about this, Leah?" Jake asked as he teased her mouth with the head of his penis, the pre-cum covering her lips with a shiny gloss. "Have you ever done this? Have you ever sucked a cock before?" at the shake of her head he smirked. "Open wide, Honey, it's gonna be a mouthful."

Leah did as she was told and moaned. Everything about it turned her on. The silky hard feel of him against her tongue, his salty taste and the incredible way he smelled. She approached sucking his cock like anything else she was trying to learn. With eagerness and unbridled determination. She wasn't completely clueless. She had married friends and friends with boyfriends and had seen several soft-core porn movies. Digging in the recesses of her brain she applied several things she remembered. When her free hand gently cupped his balls and her tongue swirled ever his frenulum he arched his back and let out a roar that made her inner sex goddess wake up and cheer.

"God she's so wet and she tastes so good." Paul mumbled from somewhere in-between her legs. Sitting up he grabbed one of the condoms and ripped it open with his teeth. He rolled it on as he watched Leah practically swallow Jake whole. He had never been so fucking turned on in his life. "Watch you teeth sweetheart, its about to get rough." Before she could ask him what he meant, he thrust into her. The force of his thrust made her cry out in surprise and a little bit of pain. Both him and Jake were a lot larger than Sam; she had never been so full.

Jake pulled out of her mouth, immediately worried about her. ""Leah, Sweetheart are you ok?" He turned to glare at Paul when he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. "What the fuck?"

"Holy fucking shit, she's so tiny, it's too tight. I'm so sorry, Baby Girl. You said you weren't a virgin, if I knew I would have went slow." Both men were now fussing over her and Leah felt ridiculous. What pain there had been was long gone and all she wanted was for him to start moving. She started to undulate her hips but Paul held them both still afraid of hurting her even more.

"I'm not a virgin. It's just been a really, really long time and the only other person I've ever been with wasn't as um…endowed. Please move, it doesn't hurt. I need you too move." She kept trying to move her hips but they wouldn't listen. Frustrated she sat up and got right in Paul's face.

"I swear to god if you don't start fucking me I'm going to push you over and do it myself." That was apparently all the reassurance they needed. With a growl Jake pushed her back down and started fucking her mouth in earnest while Paul's hips propelled her into a different dimension. She lost all awareness of place or time. All she could focus on was the extraordinary feelings these two wonderful men made her feel. Repositioning himself, Jake straddled her head balancing and his weight on one arm he buried the fingers of his other in-between her legs. The added stimulation was all that was needed to set off a chain reaction. The second Jakes finger flicked against her clit she came, moaning around his cock. The vibrations of her moan set Jake off at the same time her pussy milked Paul into his own release. Time stood still as the waves of ecstasy pulsed through them.

Jake lifted his head to see Paul lying next to her with his eyes closed and the goofiest fucking smile he'd ever seen plastered on his face, his body still periodically twitching. Using all of his strength he reluctantly pulled his hypersensitive dick—which she was still gingerly sucking—out of her mouth so he could lay down next to her

"Oh my god." Leah's husky but tired voice cut through the sound of their rapid breathing. "Is it always like this with you two?"

Paul was the first to really analyze her question. Was it? No it wasn't. They had had some pretty fucking amazing sexual experiences in their life but none of them had ever come close to this. He had never felt more complete in his life and he was more convinced now than ever that she was the missing piece to their puzzle.

Jake was the first to answer her, his voice a little shaky. "No, it's never been like this before." he whispered. Paul knew his friend was thinking the same thing he was. He also knew Jake would be the first to get his heart involved. That was just who he was, he just hoped they could convince Leah that she was where she belonged. They would take care of her for the rest of their lives. She would never want for anything ever again, least of all male attention.

"Are you serious? You mean it gets better?" She snorted misunderstanding Jakes response.

Jake sat up and moved his body so he was mirroring Paul and lying right next to her. She looked up at him and wanted to cry. His heart was so open and free and everything he was feeling was right there in his eyes for the entire world to see. But what could that possibly mean? This was a one-night thing. She wasn't the one for them. She wasn't good enough; no matter how hard she tried she would never be good enough for them.

"You misunderstood me. No, it's never been like this. It's never been this real, it's never felt this good and it's never felt this natural. It doesn't get any better than this, Leah. It was perfect. Everything about it was perfect." Confused by the emotions pouring off of Jake, she looked at Paul. As usual his eyes were guarded and a little bit cold, but even they were different. He was at peace, a peace that hadn't been there before was now brightening his eyes as he looked at her.

"I told you, you were made for us, Baby girl." He said smiling; she couldn't help but smile back when his smile reached his eyes for the first time. Sensing she wasn't ready for all this he quickly changed the subject. "Jake, go get a bubble bath started. We need to pamper our princess. I'm going to go get her something to eat and drink."

When she started to protest they both put a finger over her mouth.

"We take care of what's ours, Leah, get used to it. You need a bath, we don't want you getting sore." Jake bent down and kissed her forehead before sauntering into the bathroom, his bare ass a lingering feast for her eyes.

"And you need to eat and stay hydrated. This night is far from over little one and we haven't had nearly enough of you; you're going to need your energy. Now, I'm going to go and fetch you some five star French chef food and some water. You stay right here until Jake comes and gets you." Kissing her on the forehead he got up, quickly disposed of the condom, grabbed his towel and went downstairs.

_We take care of what's ours Leah, get used to it_. Did she dare? She couldn't deny they had a powerful connection, but was it real? Or was she just clinging to the first men who'd given her any real attention? Men, as in more than one, holy shit. What would her parents say? Her brother? Her colleagues? She was getting way ahead of herself. This was a one-night thing. She was there for one night and she was going to enjoy it to the fullest. She would guard her heart and have fun. She wouldn't think about how devastated she was going to be in the morning when she had to leave. The bathroom door opened stopping her chaotic thoughts. Jake was still naked and just the sight of his body heated her up.

"C'mon beautiful, lets take a bubble bath. I hope you like Mr. Bubble. He's my favorite." Jake teased as he picked her up and carried her across the room.

She gasped when she saw the bathroom. It was gorgeous and Jake hadn't lied, the tub was huge and currently exploding with bubbles. The mini swimming pool was centered on a brick wall that held a gas fireplace—which was currently lit and giving the room a major romantic vibe. The room itself was done in warm earth tones with dark antique bronze faucets. The same type of fixtures accented the cream colored cabinets as well as the light brown marble that framed the tub and created the long vanity for the three separate sinks. There was a glass-encased shower that had more showerheads than she though possible. It was luxurious without being obnoxious and she loved it.

"Wow! It's gorgeous and that is not a tub, Jake, it's a kiddie pool." He just chuckled and set her on the edge. Turning off the three separate faucets he tested the temperature of the water, stepped in and got comfortable against the back wall. Taking his hand she stepped in and settled herself between his legs. "This is amazing." She said playing with the bubbles that surrounded her as she lay back against his chest.

"I told you, Mr. Bubble rocks! The original creator of never-ending suds, how are you feeling?" He asked, his warm hands rubbing what little tension she had out of her shoulders.

"I don't think I've ever felt more relaxed…or been so spoiled." She admitted.

"You should be spoiled every minute of every day, but that wasn't what I meant. I know we hurt you, are you ok?" She could hear the guilt in his voice and hated that she was responsible for it.

"I promise I'm fine. I think it was more unexpected than painful. Until last night I hadn't had sex in over six years and it was never anything like that."

"Six years? I find that hard to believe." Sitting up she turned around to look at him.

"I was telling the truth when I said I'd only been with one person—" She said starting to get defensive.

"Hey, stop…I wasn't accusing you of lying, Leah. I just find it hard to believe because you are incredibly beautiful. What man wouldn't want you? I would have fought tooth and nail to be with you, in fact, I was prepared to do just that." She turned bright red. She was never going to get used to the compliments these two could dish out, but then again they'd had a lot of practice hadn't they. Leaning back against his chest she started to think about all the women who must have been on the receiving end of their attention and suddenly she didn't feel so special. Jake noticed the change in her mood immediately. "Leah, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Picking up one of the hands that were resting on her stomach she started playing with his long fingers. His other hand came up to her chin and turned her head so she had to look at him.

"Don't. Please don't lie to me. I will always be honest with you and I hope you'd do the same." Nodding she refocused her attention back on those wonderfully long fingers.

"This is all just so surreal. I can't believe I'm really here, much less understand why. For a minute I felt like I was floating on top of the world and then reality hit. There's really nothing wrong. I just had a reality check and it made me a little sad, that's all, I swear." Her words hit him hard. Well, he asked for honesty.

"What's the reality of all this? Enlighten me." Neither one of them saw or heard Paul enter the bathroom.

"The reality is I'm just one of many. There is nothing special about me, or my part in all of this. I've just never been treated this way and I guess in my naivety I let myself forget that. I know this is a one night thing and when we're done we will all go our separate ways, or I will and you guys will move on to the next lucky girl." She sighed and then smiled a sad little smile.

"Listen, I'm not complaining or whining and I'm not some stage-five-clinger, I knew exactly what I was getting myself into when I agreed to come here. I…I just wasn't prepared to feel so connected to you both. I though it would be more… impersonal. You know, get your mind-blowing sex with a free cab ride home type of thing. I've never done anything like this before and I really didn't know what to expect." God, was that really what she though of them and worse, of herself? Before Jake could say anything to correct her very wrong assumption, Paul's angry voice cut him off.

"That is _**not**_ the reality, not by a long shot and whatever he said to make you think that is fucking bullshit." He didn't know what the fuck happened since he left but he was furious. And for the first time in his life all of his anger was directed at Jake. What did he say to make her feel so insignificant? He recognized the sadness in her voice and it made him snap. He knew what it felt like to be unwanted, used and thrown away and he would never let her feel that way.

"He didn't say anything." Leah said immediately defending Jake from the wrath of Paul. "I can read. You have to know how you're portrayed. You guys make Tony Stark look like a saint."

"Tony who?" Now Paul was confused, one minute they were talking about the three of them and he was about to tell her exactly how he felt and the next she was comparing them to some other guy. Her laughter cut through the air and covered him like a warm caress. That single sound completely changed the atmosphere of the small room. Dumbfounded, he watched her stand up with Jakes help and in all her naked, bubble covered glory she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body was slippery and wet and soaking the sweatpants and t-shirt he had haphazardly thrown on. Funny, he really couldn't find it in himself to give a shit.

"You, Mr. Lahote, are so adorably clueless." She said before pulling his mouth down to hers, Paul knew then that he was in trouble. No woman had ever teased him before much less shown him this kind of affection. Most were usually leery of him and connected more with Jake on a personal level. Breaking the kiss he looked over her shoulder at Jake who was wrapping a towel around his waist. The look on his brother's face confirmed everything he had been thinking. Catching the towel Jake threw his way he wrapped it around her and picked her up.

"C'mon, Princess, lets feed you and then you can tell me who this Tony guy is." Jake smiled, unplugged the tub and followed her laughter out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!... and happy reading. Thanks again for all the guest reviews :) **_

Chapter 6

"Peanut butter and jelly!" Leah jumped on the bed and clapped her hands in excitement. Both men froze, for a couple of reasons. First—there was a very naked Leah jumping on their bed. Second—her happiness at such a little thing made them both feel twenty feet tall and like they'd just won the lottery and third…Well—there was a naked Leah jumping on their bed. Noticing their open mouthed stares she stopped. "What?" Snapping out of their "bouncing boobies" induced trance they both started talking at once.

"Nothing. I've just never seen anyone get so excited about a couple of sandwiches before." Jake said readjusting his towel.

Paul discreetly placed the food-covered tray he was holding in front of the now tented Stanford sweats he was wearing. "I had Garret run out and get it earlier. I wasn't sure what kind of jelly you liked so he got grape and strawberry and I made sandwiches with both. If you don't like either he also got some cereal. I was going to bring that up too but I didn't know which kind you liked."

As if suddenly realizing she was naked she started blushing and quickly sat down to cover herself with the sheet. "I love both and it's perfect. Thank you. You really didn't have to go through all this trouble." She said with a huge smile.

"It was no problem, really." Paul assured her.

"Well then, please thank Garret for me." Scooting back she made room for them to sit down, took one of the sandwiches off the tray Paul set in the middle of the bed and took a huge bite. "Mmm…this is sooo good. Are you guys going to eat?"

Jake and Paul both sat down and grabbed a sandwich. Paul was the first to take a bite. "Holy shit." He said before taking another huge bite. Jake wasn't saying much of anything; he had a sandwich in each hand and couldn't stuff them in his mouth fast enough.

"You like?" Leah asked watching them both, her eyes filled with amusement. _Ha! Take that Mr. French Chef_. "If you think these are good you should try peanut better and Nutella, its even better."

"I haven't had one of these since I was a little kid." Paul admitted. "I forgot how good they were, but we need milk." He started to get up but Jake stopped him.

"I got it. Did you need anything else, Leah?" She looked at the tray filled with sandwiches, sliced strawberries and bananas and ice-cold bottles of water.

"No, just the milk. Thanks." She waited until he was gone to look at Paul.

"Thank you."

"I told you it wasn't a problem."

"Not for the sandwiches, well for the sandwiches but also for going out of the way to make me feel comfortable. You didn't have to do that and I really appreciate it."

Paul was at a loss for words, he couldn't remember the last time someone had been truly grateful for something he'd done. "I told you, we want to make you happy."

She met his gaze head on. "Why did you get so mad earlier?"

"Which time?" he asked. "In the car or in the bathroom?"

"Both I guess. Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes and no. Its not that you said something wrong, just that you believed what you were saying." She looked at him confused. She opened her mouth to ask him what he meant when Jake walked in.

"Got Milk?" He said handing them each a frosty glass. Leah drank almost the whole thing before she looked at Paul again.

"What did that mean?" She asked him. She knew she was totally putting him on the spot, but tough shit. If they could all have sex together then they could all talk together.

Sitting down Jake made a show of getting comfortable before looking at them. "Don't mind me." He said with a smile. Leah was doing something no other woman ever had. Engaging Paul in an actual conversation, not one of the fake/forced ones he was usually a participant of. Picking up a strawberry he popped it in his mouth and waited.

"Well…I'm waiting." She said with an encouraging smile.

"In the car you called yourself nobody. It pissed me off. You're not nobody you're somebody. Sure, we just met you but I know there are people who love you and need you. You're a teacher, and someone's daughter, and someone's friend. That you feel like you're nobody…well someone had to put that bullshit in your head and it pisses me off." Boy, talk about hitting the nail on the head. He was right, Sam had made her feel like less than nobody, but that wasn't something she was sharing.

"OK, that's fair. But in my defense I'm not like the women you normally date."

"That doesn't make you a nobody, Leah. If anything, it makes you special." Jake interjected. He didn't like her calling herself that any more than Paul had.

"What about in the bathroom? What did I believe then?" Jake was glad she brought this up he wasn't too thrilled with her assessment of them either.

"You don't know us any more than we know you, Leah." He said getting her attention. "You based your opinions on crap you read in the newspapers and tabloids and that's not fair to us. Just because we're seen with a woman doesn't mean we're sleeping with her. One of those rags had us fucking our cousin. We took her to a play for her eighteenth birthday and the caption they put with the picture was that she was our latest conquest. Ninety-nine percent of that shit is made up. I already told you that you are the first woman who's ever been in this house and there's a reason for that. Earlier… when you compared us to Tony Stark? Another negative stereotype that's as far off the mark as you can get. We're nothing like him."

"You're not?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye. She was challenging him and he knew it. _Challenge accepted sweetheart_.

"Ok, the billionaire part yes, philanthropists, not so much. I'd say we're more like contributors or benefactors."

"And the playboy part?" She said laughing.

"Wait, playboy? Who's a playboy? Hold on, you both lost me and who the fuck is Tony Stark?" Paul interrupted and they both started laughing. Leah grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it before entwining their fingers.

"Tony Stark is a comic book character. They made a few movies about him, you know…Iron Man?" Leah laughed even harder at his expression. He still didn't know what she was talking about. "So adorably clueless." She repeated making Paul smile.

"OK, He's not a real guy. Fine, you can educate me later. Now back to the discussion at hand, Jake was right; you misjudged us based on false information. I personally can count on less than ten fingers how many women I've been with and considering I lost my virginity when I was eighteen that's really not a bad number. Jake on the other hand, well… look at him." Leah started laughing again at the insulted look on Jakes face.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are entirely too good looking for your own good. Sorry Jake, but you have man-whore written all over you." She gently tapped his cheek before kissing it.

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty hot. Ok, I will admit to being a man-whore once upon a time, but in the last few years I've transformed myself. I'm a changed man."

"I have to give credit where credit is due, he is a changed man. He has been a lot more selective the last couple of years." Paul said with a proud smile. Jake just glared at him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ok, so we've established that neither of you are the Casanovas they say you are. I sincerely apologize for my erroneous judgment of you both."

"Wow, that was a lot of big words." Jake teased. "Someone get me a dictionary."

Paul rolled his eyes at Jakes juvenile humor. "She is a teacher, Jacob, comes with the territory. You know, I never had a teacher that looked like you." Paul said running his finger along the bunched up sheet covering her breasts.

"Thank god, the poor thing would have had her hands full. I can just imagine what you two were like when you were younger." She noticed an immediate shift in their moods and wondered if she said something wrong. Paul got up, set the tray on the floor and sat right in front of her.

"I need you to understand something." He said, his eyes solemn. "There is a reason you're here. I can't explain it, but it makes sense to me. I also told you there was something special about you and I wasn't lying. Everything about you captivates me. With every touch of your skin, every word that comes out of that beautiful mouth…I get pulled in more and more. I can't tell you what's going to happen ten minutes or even ten hours from now, but I can promise you that the time we spend together will be very real and that you will be treated with nothing but respect and reverence. You do matter in all of this, Leah; it's because of you that it's happening at all. You're not one of many. You're the only one."

She didn't know what to say, how did you respond to something like that without bursting into tears. Swallowing the knot in her throat she looked at Jake.

"I'm not quite as articulate as he is but I do agree with everything he said. I don't know where this is heading, but I would like to see where it goes. You pointed out earlier that you're not like the women we usually date. Did it ever occur to you that maybe the reason it never worked out with them is because they were the ones who were wrong? That maybe you are just what we need, what we've been looking for? I can't predict the future but I like what I've seen so far."

Leah took a stuttering breath and closed her eyes. Never in her life had she been made to feel more wanted. Part of her wanted to throw herself in their arms but the bigger part was screaming at her to run. Where could this possibly go? They were so much more than she anticipated and she could see herself falling hard for both of them. The problem…two men equaled twice the heartache. When they left her—and they eventually would—she would be destroyed. Taking another breath she resigned herself to cherish the one night they had together and opened her eyes.

Feeling the bed shift she turned her head towards Jake. He was removing his towel and crawling under the covers with her. The lamps shut off with a soft click, plunging tthem into darkness. The only light was from the moon, its beams streaming through the window and casting the room in an ethereal glow. She turned just in time to see Paul walking towards the bed, discarding his clothes as he went. Lifting up the sheet he slid under the covers effectively sandwiching her in-between the two of them.

Paul didn't know what was going through her mind but he knew the time for talking was over. He was afraid they had already said too much. He cupped Leah's face with both of his hands and searched her eyes, for what he didn't know. Fear? Rejection? All he saw was acceptance. Acceptance and something else he refused to define. Pulling her into his arms and against his body he teased her with soft lingering kisses until she followed him down to the bed.

Jake watched his brother kiss Leah and felt his heart constrict. He had never heard Paul put it out there the way he had with her, hell he rarely put it out there himself. He hadn't been feeding her some line, he was telling her the truth. She fit. She was their missing puzzle piece and the thing that convinced him the most was how she was with Paul. This moment right here proved it. She had connected with him on a level that Jake had never seen before. She took the time to dig deeper and look past his outer wall. He wasn't delusional, he knew it would take a lot more to get past all of Paul's defenses, but she was trying and that said it all. A moan of pleasure had him refocusing on the couple lying next to him. Things were progressing pretty quickly and there was plenty of time for him to think later; right now he had things to do.

Leah was drowning. She was drowning and never wanted to come up for air. Paul's mouth hadn't left hers and she never wanted it to. He possessed her with each and every swipe of his tongue. Wrapping her arms around his neck she struggled to get closer only to be stopped by his thrusting erection. Lying on their sides, they weren't at the right angle for penetration but that didn't keep the engorged head from rubbing seductively against her clit. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better there was a gentle probing from behind and a warm hand started to caress her breast. It was complete and utter bliss.

"Please." She begged. Paul stopped kissing her only long enough to say the word condom. Jake, having come into the action late, extracted himself and grabbed a couple Magnums from the bedside table. He sheathed himself as fast as humanly possible and quickly took his place behind Leah. Scooting down he lifted her thigh over his own and started to stroke the sensitive flesh between her legs. She was so hot and wet he couldn't stop himself from thrusting into her. "Oh god yes." she cried pushing back against him.

Jake started to slowly thrust, in and out, in and out. God she felt amazing and she was so fucking responsive. He expected this was going to be a life changing moment for all of them. Most women they just fucked and went their separate ways, but this, this was different. For the first time they weren't focused on their pleasure, this was all about making her feel good and that's the way they both wanted it. Paul took the condom from his brother's hand and rolled it on, never breaking or even interrupting their kiss.

Jake felt Paul reposition himself and with unspoken harmony he lifted her leg higher and pulled out. Leah whined at the lost but only for a moment before Paul filled her back up and Jake captured her mouth. And that was how it went. They kept taking turns slow and steady, back and forth with long-drawn-out tortuous thrusts. Meanwhile their hands were everywhere, teasing her clit and her nipples. Running up and down her body and pulling her hair. She came and came again. She came so many times she was begging them to stop but they just kept going, making love to her leisurely, each thrust pushing her towards her next orgasm.

"Come for me, Baby girl. I need you to come for me. I need to feel you." Paul urged, his thrusts finally speeding up. It had never been like this before, they were making love to Leah and it was the most fulfilling experience of his life. He literally could not get enough of her. They were all covered in sweat, their bodies a continuous wave of motion, each one of them straining, reaching for more. His eyes locked on Jakes just as his orgasm speared through his body, Leah's gasping moan joining his own as she came again—crying out Paul's name. Ripples of pleasure tore through him with each pulse until he finally pulled out letting Jake take his place.

Leah's whimpering reached a keening pitch as Jake's hips began to piston hard and fast. "One more time, Leah. Come on, Baby, one more time for me." He encouraged, his fingers relentlessly strumming her clit to help her along.

"I can't…I can't." She whispered hoarsely.

"Yes. You can. One more." He looked at Paul who was looking at Leah. The adoration on his face was a prediction of things to come. That look, that look of absolute contentment was what finally sent Jake over the apex he'd been precariously balanced on, well that and Leah screaming his name before she collapsed into a puddle of satiated exhaustion. It was several long minutes later before any of them could breathe, much less move.

"Leah? Honey, are you ok?" Jake asked, slowly pulling out of her, her internal muscles contracting in a weak attempt to keep him in place.

"Am I dead?" she mumble against Paul's chest and he started to chuckle.

"No, but I get where you're coming from…that was the closest to heaven I've ever been." He said kissing her sweaty forehead. He started to pull away but she held tight. "C'mon Baby Girl, we need to get you cleaned up."

"Noooooooooo…I don't want to wake up." She whined.

"You're not asleep yet." Jake said kissing her shoulder, she rolled over and into his arms as soon as Paul stood up and started taking off his condom. "Oh no you don't." He said pushing her away. "You need a shower! We all do, then we can sleep." He swatted her ass and she gave him a dirty look that was meant to instill fear but only made him laugh. He gave her one last kiss before he crawled out of bed.

"I hate you morning people types." She said with a sleepy smile before pulling the blankets up and over her head. Five minutes she told herself, she would only rest for five minutes. All of a sudden the covers were ripped off her body. Her eyes opened just as Paul lifted her up.

"C'mon, dirty girl. Shower first, then sleep." He carried her into the shower where she was immediately enveloped by the hot water. Paul set her down and then they both proceeded to wash every inch of her content yet pleasantly drained body.

As tired as she was, her mind was wide-awake and working overtime. In a rush, every single one of her insecurities hit her in the chest with the force of a tsunami and she couldn't stop the tears that slid silently down her cheeks. She just had the most erotic and majestic experience of her life and Sam was ruining it.

"Come back to us, Leah. Where did you go?" Jake gently prodded. She raised her head to look into four concerned eyes.

"Was I bad?" She asked in almost a whisper? Both men looked taken aback by her question. Thankfully she lowered her gaze before she could see the "What the fuck?" that covered both of their faces.

"What do you mean were you bad? We don't understand your question, Baby girl." Paul said pulling her into his embrace. The emptiness in her eyes was all too familiar and he wanted to shelter her from what ever was hurting her.

"The sex. Was it bad?" Both men bit their tongues—because yelling in outrage was obviously the last thing she needed at the moment.

"Of course it wasn't." Jake said hesitantly, "What on earth would make you think that?"

"I mean…I know you guys are great at it, but…what I meant to say is…I know I'm not. I just wanted to know if you we're happy. If I did ok?" The anguish in her voice had them both wanting to kill whoever told her she was bad in bed. They both knew exactly where this was coming from, the last son of a bitch she was with. It also explained why he had been the only one.

"Leah, it was amazing. You were amazing. I don't think sex with you could ever be bad. Who told you that?" Jake asked because Paul looked like he was about to punch a hole in the marble wall of the shower.

"Its not important. I just wanted to make sure I didn't disappoint you."

"Leah?" She raised her eyes to Paul. "I want to know who told you that?" Because he was going to find the bastard, rip his dick off and shove it down his throat.

She kept her gaze locked on Paul's. "Did I satisfy you?"

"I don't have the words to describe how much you satisfied me. I can honestly say that what just happened in that bed was the most profound sexual experience of my life. Did we satisfy you?" He asked knowing what she was going to say.

"You know you did." She said blushing. "But that's not important." Exactly what he thought she would say.

"Why? Who says pleasing you isn't important? I personally think that was the best part of the whole experience." She was quiet for a few minutes contemplating what he said. "Here's what's going to happen. We are going to get out of this shower, brush our teeth and go to sleep."

"But—" She tried to interrupt.

"No buts, listen." She nodded and he continued. "We are going to get some sleep and then tomorrow we are going to talk about this some more. You couldn't be more wrong about your sexual prowess, Leah and we're going to prove it to you if it takes all weekend. Did you have any plans today or tomorrow?" He asked.

"Today?" _What day was it?_

"It is officially Saturday, four in the morning to be exact. Did you have plans?" Jake clarified and she shook her head. "Then it's settled. This weekend you're ours. Now lets get you to bed."

They did what Paul said and twenty minutes later she was back in the freshly made bed with Jake half-spooning her from behind with one arm thrown over her waist and Paul lazily playing with her hair as her head rested on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" Paul whispered not wanting to wake up Jake who was already snoring softly.

"Safe…and wanted." She mumbled, her left hand that had been caressing the rippling muscles of his stomach finally stilled and he smiled.

"Good, because you are. So much more than you'll ever know." He watched her until his eyelids were too heavy to keep open and then he let the sound of her deep even breathing lull him sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**_After chatting with one of my long time readers (You rock brankel1!) I realized something. With JBNP gone :( I am not really publishing on any other site. In the past FF has been known to have witch hunts and boot stories they deem "inappropriate" without so much as an F-you. IF that should happen I will publish this on FictionPad. I already have an account (Call me Mrs Meraz) and all my stories with the exception of DC are already there. I dont really see this happening but I wanted to have a backup plan just in case. I am loving all the reviews. Thank you!_**

* * *

Chapter 7

She was hot and she needed to pee, but that wasn't the problem. The Problem? How in the hell was she supposed to disentangle herself from the many muscular limbs that were holding her, without waking up their gorgeous owners? Pushing against Paul's groin she tried to get him to scoot back, his response—grabbing her around the waist and pulling her even deeper into the curve of his body. The feeling was heaven and hell, heaven because he felt so good, hell because his big warm hand was pushing on her bladder. At least the movement untangled her legs from Jakes. He was now lying on his back and he must have been feeling the heat as well because he kicked off the sheet. Her bladder was momentarily forgotten as she let her eyes focus on his body.

His face was peaceful, making him look even younger than his twenty-eight years. Long lashes, a strong stubble covered jaw and full lips...what a wonderful thing to wake up to, she could get used to it. Her eyes moved to his chest. Good god that chest; smooth, tan and covered in muscles. Like Paul he was big, but not bulky and he was definitely cut. Each and every muscle was perfectly defined. Her bright green eyes moved lower and widened when they got to his belly button, or what should have been his belly button. The object in question was currently buried beneath an impressive display of morning wood. _HOLY SHIT! _ _How had that fit? _

Suddenly feeling like a pervert for staring, she pulled her eyes away from his impressive member and focused on the tattoo on his upper arm. Paul had the same one and she hadn't had the chance to really look at them yet. Upon closer inspection she noticed the design she once thought was a tribal mish-mash of some sort was really an intricate yin and yang symbol. The normal paisley shape of the yin and yang was actually two separate wolves, one dark and one light. It fit them perfectly.

As much as she wanted to lie there and stare at Jake, her bladder was in serious danger of rupturing. With Jake freeing up her legs she was now able to wiggle down and out from under Paul's arms. The second she stood up Paul rolled over onto his back and into the exact same position as his brother. _Lord have mercy!_ As much as she wanted to stay there and give him the same eyeball treatment she had given Jake, she was literally out of time. She allowed herself one lingering glance and then she ran to the bathroom.

~DC~

Having relieved her bladder Leah realized she was now wide-awake. She would love nothing more than to crawl back into bed but it would be futile. Once she was up, she was up for good. She now had a new problem, what should she do? Should she sneak out and find her way home? That idea had a lot of appeal; she wasn't looking forward to the dreaded "morning after" awkwardness she'd heard so much about, but maybe there wouldn't be any. They had asked her to stay after all. Well maybe ask was the wrong word, ordered was more like it.

Humiliation burned her cheeks when she thought about how she had acted. God, they must think she's a total basket case. Well as much as she wanted to, running away wasn't an option. She had no idea where she was and she wasn't exactly dressed for running. Looking down at her naked body she realized she wasn't dressed for much of anything.

She brushed her teeth, washed her face and ran her fingers haphazardly through her hair. _Well, I'm at least partially presentable,_ she thought. Tip toeing out of the bathroom she scanned the room for her clothes. Panties check. Bra Check. Dress…shit. She really didn't want to put that back on. Spying Paul's discarded clothes she quickly pulled on her boy shorts and his sweatpants and t-shirt. She checked on the boys, pulled the curtain closed effectively blocking out the obnoxious sunlight and slipped quietly from the room. First mission of the day—Coffee!

~DC~

Curling over on his stomach Paul reached for Leah. Finding nothing but sheet he kept reaching until he felt warm skin. He smiled into his pillow; his hand slowly crept up what felt like her hip until a deep chuckle made him freeze.

"You move that hand any further, Brother and we're going to have to re-define our relationship." Paul's eyes snapped open. He looked at Jakes amused face and then his hand which was an inch away from performing a hand job. Glaring at Jake he moved his hand and sat up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked around the room. Jake answered his question before he could ask.

"She's still here. She went downstairs about a half hour ago."

"Why didn't you go with her?" He asked.

"She thought I was asleep. I wanted her to have a little time by herself to process shit."

"That was probably a good idea. Did last night really happen?" It seemed like a dream.

"I hope so, because if it didn't we have a big problem." Jake said, his good mood contagious. Paul raised an eyebrow in question. "We just woke up together, in the same bed. Naked. And you were trying to grab my junk."

"Shut the fuck up." Paul laughed. Getting out of bed he looked around for his clothes.

"She's wearing em'"

He couldn't stop the cheesy smile that nearly split his face in half. "Really?"

"Dude. Seriously. Are you growing a fucking vagina?" Jake teased but deep down he loved watching Paul's reaction. Paul just rolled his eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the eloquence of a frat boy?" Flashing his pearly whites Jake jumped out of bed.

"Thanks." He said before walking into the bathroom. Paul just shook his head. He loved that idiot.

Anxious to see Leah he went to his room to freshen up. Teeth brushed, hair combed and dressed in a pair of linen pants and a white short sleeved button down he all but ran down the stairs. Where was she? The smell of coffee hit his nose and he smiled, oh hell yeah, she was a coffee drinker. He was so marrying this woman. That thought stopped him cold. Where in the hell did that come from? Marriage? That was never going to happen. First of all it wasn't legal, not for three people anyway, but legalities aside he was not, nor would he ever be good enough for someone like Leah.

Weighed down by his thoughts he slowly padded into the kitchen. There on the counter next to the coffee pot were two cups, she had thought of them. A spoon resting on a paper towel and the sugar bowl told him she was already getting her fix. Sugar…yeah she was a cream and sugar kind of girl, wasn't she. Pouring himself a cup of black, he leaned against the counter, took a sip and savored the full-bodied flavor. A small movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. There she was.

Leah was on the small balcony off the kitchen. Sitting in one of the oversized chairs she reminded him of a siren. Relaxed—cup of coffee balanced on a raised knee—she was basking in the early afternoon sun. Her upturned face was clean and devoid of make-up. Even from his position in the kitchen he could see the light smattering of freckles that covered her nose. Long black lashes fanned across her cheeks matching the deep black of her naturally straight hair. Natural. That's exactly what she was. It's what set her apart from the masses and made her more beautiful than any supermodel.

Bella had been natural.

Or so he thought.

He remembered the first day she ran into them, literally. They were in the library and just as they turned to leave the mahogany haired beauty tripped over nothing and threw herself at their feet. Jake fell harder than she had. If he were honest, Paul did too. She was so fresh, oblivious to who they were and their money.

Or so he had thought.

For a few years they were happy. Sure her relationship with Jake was closer on a personal level, but Paul blamed himself for that, even then he was driven to better himself and put work above everything. He wasn't close to Bella because he was never around. Realizing that, he decided to change it and that's when he learned the truth. He never told Jake about his plans, he wanted the time with Bella alone and he knew his brother would understand. Leaving the office early he bought the biggest bouquet of flowers he could find and headed home to surprise her. It wasn't something he had ever done, but for her he would try.

She never heard him enter the penthouse. Unaware of his presence she continued her phone conversation.

"They're clueless, Jessica. Jake will come around sooner or later, he has too." Paul tilted his head, listening to the one sided conversation. "Are you kidding, its not like I have to put up with both of them all the time, just when were having sex and truth be told I have sex with Jake a hell of a lot more than I do with both of them."

Ok, this wasn't news. Jake had always had the one-on-one with the women they were with; it was just something Paul didnt prefer. He couldn't do it unless Jake was there. Jake…well Jake would take sex any way he could it. He preferred the threesomes, but still enjoyed the quick release vanilla sex provided.

"Honey, I'd have sex with a goat if it meant they kept spending all those beautiful billions of dollars on me." Bella's voice brought him back. It had all been a lie, her words of love and devotion just fuel for her deception. Looking at her then he couldn't see the girl that fell at their feet, all he saw was stranger. Sure, they all had changed once they graduated and started CLB, they had grown up. But Bella, it was less growing up and more like a snake shedding its skin. He snuck out before she saw him and went back to work. He never told Jake about what he had heard; he couldn't hurt him that way. He handled it the only way he knew how. He removed himself from the equation, which was what Bella had wanted all along. He thought Jake would take the opportunity and be happy. He hadn't.

Movement pulled him from the past and back to the present. Leah was taking a sip of her coffee, which she obviously enjoyed if he read the smile lighting up her face correctly.

She was natural and breath-taking beautiful.

Sure she was natural now, but how long until that changed? Like Bella and her boob job and fake nails and designer clothes?

No, he couldn't lump her in with all the others. It wasn't fair to her. But she was just as dangerous as they had been, more so.

Leah was like water. Pure, refreshing…thirst quenching. She could be gentle or a force of destruction. In his case, she was the means to destroy him. Water could break apart a mountain. Like water, she would fill all of his cracks and fissures filling him, completing him and then she would freeze and shatter him.

Like water…he needed her to survive.

Balance. Balance was the key. He could have her, but he couldn't let her get too close, he had to keep her at an arms length and that's where Jake would come in. He took a quick look at the clock and frowned. It was already twelve-thirty. He hadn't slept this late since college, then again he hadn't had a night like last night since…ever. He really needed to get to the office. He had stuff to do. One look outside convinced him it wasn't anything that couldn't wait.

~DC~

Leah was in heaven. She had the most incredible night and woke up between two of the most amazing men she'd ever met. The birds were singing, the sun escaped its cloudy prison filling her every pore with warmth and energy and she had coffee! Life was perfect.

Her eyes opened when she heard the kitchen door open. Jesus, the man almost look as good dressed as he did naked—almost. Paul closed the distance separating them in two big strides and bent down to kiss her.

"Mmmm, you taste like coffee. Good morning, Beautiful." He said kissing her again. Absolutely no awkwardness, it was as if they had been doing this every day of their lives. "How did you sleep?" Grabbing another chair he set it as close to hers as he could and sat down with his coffee.

"I don't think I've ever slept better, well until about noon. That window can let in some heat."

"Yeah, I noticed. No ones ever slept in there before; I need to install a shutter or something. Then again, most people don't sleep till noon." He said winking at her.

"True, I'm usually an early riser. I like to run a couple of miles before work, it gives me a chance to clear my head and prepare for my day."

"I thought you weren't a morning person?"

"I'm not. If you try to talk to me before I have my coffee I'm liable to take a chunk out of your ass." She laughed.

"I bet I could wake you up and put you in a very agreeable mood." He said seductively. Heat pooled between her legs. Her eyes rose to meet his, the full dark pupils of desire eclipsing the vibrant green. She opened her mouth only to shut it. She had no rebuttal.

"Speechless, Baby Girl?" He smirked. The bastard knew exactly how he was affecting her. Before she could reply Jake came out wearing a pair of boxers and drinking a big glass of something green.

"Oh my god, is that Scooby Doo?" She squealed, getting a better look at his underwear. He looked down and gave her a big smile.

"Sure is. I take pride in my boxer collection."

"Boxer collection?" She asked looking at Paul for confirmation. He just rolled his eyes.

"I love crazy boxers. The crazier the better, I've got like fifty pairs. Scooby Doo, Sponge Bob, Thor, Superman, Monkeys and Elephants you name it."

"That's Awesome! Elephants?"

"Its my trunk." He said seriously. She burst out laughing.

"Thor?" She questioned continuing the game.

"Hammer" he deadpanned.

"Superman?" His smirk got disarmingly sexy.

"Man. Of. Steel"

"Sponge Bob?" He didn't answer. In fact he seemed at a total loss.

"Fuck if I know." He admitted with a laugh.

"Might I suggest Plankton?" Paul interrupted. Leah laughed even harder.

"Holy shit! Did you just make a dick joke?" Paul blushed.

"Shut up and drink your sludge." Smiling, Jake did as he was told.

"What is that?" Leah asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's juice."

"Juice isn't supposed to be the color of moldy mud."

"I made it, with my kick ass juicer. Its apples, spinach, kale, oranges, blue berries and carrots." She gagged. "Wanna try?"

"No thanks. You don't drink coffee?"

"Nope, never touch the stuff."

"You're not normal."

"That's what I've always said." Paul agreed taking a sip of his own mud.

"Can you imagine me on caffeine?" True, the guy was a bouncing ball of barely restrained energy.

"Point taken. Drink your sludge."

"Not till I get a kiss good morning." He bent down to kiss her. She grimaced and he chuckled. "C'mon Leah, don't hold out on me." He said pressing his lips to hers. He deepened the kiss and much to her surprise he tasted sweet. Delicious.

"Mmmmmmm, yummy." She moaned.

"Told you." He whispered. Giving her a quick peck he grabbed the ottoman and sat down. "So, what's the plan?"

"I need to go into the office for a little bit." Jake and Leah both looked at Paul, disappointment killing their smiles. "Just for a couple of hours."

"Bullshit." Jake mumbled. Leah got the impression that this wasn't unusual. Something told her this was Paul's way of distancing himself. Well fuck that. She only had one weekend. She wasn't giving up a minute of it.

"Can I come?" Four eyes snapped to hers. Two filled with surprise and two filled with fear, just as she thought. "I wont get in the way. I need to go home and get a change of clothes if I'm staying here again. I'll just grab my Kindle to keep me occupied." There was no reason to deny her.

"That would work." Jake said giving Paul a look that dared him to tell her no.

"Ok. We can do that." He agreed, but only because he really had no choice. "But lets get something to eat first and I mean real food. We can get something on the way."

~DC~

"Well?" Paul asked watching Leah walk around their office. After giving her a tour of the house they took her to her little apartment to get changed and pack a bag. As beautiful as she had been in her formal gown, she was striking in the little sundress and cowboy boots Jake had picked out of her closet. They'd had a delicious lunch at a little mom and pop pizza place she'd recommended and now they were in their penthouse office at the CLB headquarters.

"I hate it." She said completely serious. Two glass desks, a conference table with a bunch of uncomfortable looking chairs and some randomly placed paintings made up the huge space.

Jake, who was leaning casually against his desk in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt didn't look the least bit surprised by her words.

"The view is amazing, but it's cold. It doesn't fit you. It makes me sad."

"Why does it make you sad?" Jake asked.

"Because it's obvious you guys spend most of your time here. Its should be warm and welcoming, not…sterile."

"How did you envision it?" Paul asked genuinely curious. Bella had once told them it needed to be more luxurious. That they had money and their office should say as much.

"Now admittedly I don't know you very well…yet." Paul and Jake both like that she said yet. "But I see it more…sports bar meets gentlemen's club." Both men laughed at that description.

"Please go on…" Jake encouraged.

"I see matching dark wood desks with big leather chairs. By the window, in the corner, a big brown comfy pull out couch with bright red throw pillows and a coffee table, like a mini living room. With a huge flat screen up there." she pointed to the wall across from the window. In that corner I see a bookshelf full of books with a recliner and a small table and lamp for reading. Behind the door I would put a bar and maybe a refrigerator since I'm sure you never eat when you're supposed to. And over there…" She pointed to a big empty corner. Walking around the space her eyes lit up. "A pool table or maybe a foosball table and a dart board. A place you can brainstorm and burn off steam or re-boot. You know, when you need a minute for yourself. I would also make it more personal with pictures of your loved ones and a couple of framed Seahawks or Mariners posters."

"No plants?" Paul teased.

"Nuh-uh, you'd just kill them. How'd I do?

"Well for not knowing us very well—yet, I'd say you nailed it. You're hired."

"What? No! Interior decorator I'm not. You saw my house." Paul grabbed her hand and pulled her over to his desk where he sat down with her in his lap.

"I'm curious, what about the room you just described reflects me?"

"I didn't understand it when I first met you two, but I do now. To me you're like the perfect man split in half."

"Jekyll and Hyde?" Paul asked remembering CeeCee's description of them.

"No. Not even close. "She whispered looking into his guarded eyes. "Sure you have your faults, but we all do. But that's not what I meant; you're both the best of what you are. You Paul, are the refined gentlemen." She ignored his snort. "To me your gallant and romantic and gentle. You're full of pride and integrity. You're serious and well spoken and driven. You're mature, maybe even a little too old for your age."

She looked over her shoulder at Jake who was watching them.

"You, you're the exact opposite. You're the little boy trapped in a really hot man's body." She ignored his growl of agreement and flexing biceps. "You're fun and spontaneous and maybe even a little bit wild. You're full of life and energy. You never take things too seriously. You can be immature, maybe a little bit too immature sometimes. Like I said you are the perfect man…together. So to answer your question the whole room, you're one in the same to me, your strengths compliment your weaknesses. Maybe that's wrong and I should see you as two separate people, but I can't."

She had just defined them perfectly. They had tried and failed to define their relationship for over fifteen years and this delightfully insightful girl did it knowing them less than a day.

"Why a fold out couch?" Jake asked moving closer. Now it was her turn to snort.

"Like that's not obvious. The one thing you both are is insatiable. Well that and I'm sure there are many nights when it would be better for you to just crash here."

"You know, Jake, she has a point." Paul buried his nose in her hair. "And I really wish we had a couch in here right now." His voice was husky and filled with promise. Leah jumped up and poked a finger at his suit-covered chest, day and night these two, Jeans and a Zenga Suit.

"Oh no! _You _have work to do. I'm going to go sit in one of those torture devices and read my book." Jake followed her across the room. When she turned around he pinned her against the table. "What are you doing?"

"I don't have work to do." He said lowering his head to kiss her. "And you brought something to my attention."

"What was that?" She gasped as his fingers started raising the hem of her sundress, once it was high enough he grabbed her waist and lifted her up on the table.

"I'm insatiable and I have never christened this office. I'm going to rectify that oversight right now. Lay back, Leah. I want to eat your pussy."

"Ohmygod." Her face went up in flames. "You did not just say that."

"I did and you liked it, now be a good girl and lie back and spread your legs." She couldn't disobey him; her mind was reeling, trying to process what her body already knew it wanted. Taking his hand she laid down on the cold hard conference table that suddenly felt like a down mattress.

Jake pulled up a chair, sat down and pulled Leah's ass to the edge of the table, her cowboy boots planted on the plastic arms of the chair. Without preamble he spread her knees, tugged her underwear to the side, and thrust his tongue into her.

"Oh fuck." She moaned. She lost track of all time and space. The only thing she was aware of was Jakes incredible mouth and Paul across the room watching them. For some reason that turned her on even more.

"Come for me, Leah. I need you to come for me." Jake mumbled against her clit. She came two times before Paul got up and walked over to them. Jake replaced his tongue with his finger and turned to talk to him. "I thought you had work to do."

Paul wanted to punch him in the face but Leah was on the verge of another orgasm and he didn't want to rob her of her pleasure. "It's my turn."

"Bout time you got your priorities straight." Jake said moving so Paul could take his place.

Leah lay on the table panting and struggling to catch her breath. Paul—finished with his snack—had just stood up and was running a hand over his mouth and chin. She couldn't move, her body the consistency of Jello. She watched from beneath hooded eyes as both men adjusted their hard-ons. She frowned.

"What was that for?" Paul asked catching it.

"I didn't…you guys haven't…." Gah, how come she felt so uncomfortable talking about this?

"Leah, it wasn't about us." Paul said looking at Jake for his support.

"The fuck it wasn't, it was all about me…us. I wanted to make you come—and come hard. I want to ruin you for any other man. I want any asshole that comes after us to be so inadequate that you wont give him the time of day. Making you get off feels better to me than getting off any day." Jake stood between her spread legs and ran his hand down the front of her body. "Knowing I have that kind of control over this hot little body, it's powerful, Leah...addicting. Maybe that makes me a domineering bastard but I don't give a fuck. I get off on you getting off and I wont apologize for it." Leah blinked and looked at Paul who was staring at Jake with open-mouthed awe.

"I stand corrected…what he said."

* * *

Quick A/N

I know I'm pumping these chapters out now but just to give you a heads up that will probably change. Winter break is over next week so I will be busier than I have been and I will be moving to WA in April so I will also have that to prepare for. Im not setting it aside by any means, it just might slow down...then again, I write when I'm stressed so maybe I'll write more. Driving cross country with 2 dogs and 2 kids is sure to stress anyone out LOL!

CmMM


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After leaving the office—with Paul not accomplishing a damn thing—Leah made them stop at a grocery store to pick up some stuff so she could make dinner for them. They tried to protest but she wouldn't hear it, she loved to cook and cooking for them would make her happy. That's what finally won the argument.

Leah's Whole Foods experience was one for the books. Both of them insisted they come in with her and she felt like a mother with two naughty little boys. They threw everything they saw in the basket. From Oreos, Doritos, and Mountain Dew (which she secretly put back because Jake did not need the caffeine) to bacon, ice cream and refried beans. It was like they had never been in a grocery store before. Two carts and three hundred dollars later the left they store and Leah swore then and there that they were never going grocery shopping with her again.

Their childish antics continued when they got home. First, they got into an argument over who would carry in groceries for her. Their solution? They made a bet on who could carry in the most bags at one time. That ultimately resulted in smashed bread, broken eggs and Jake winning a thousand dollars. She finally kicked them out of the kitchen when she started cooking; they were driving her nuts…but in the best possible way. They ate Asiago chicken and mushrooms with fusilli pasta and the best white wine Leah had ever had and then cuddled all together on the couch where Paul surprised them with an Iron Man marathon.

Once the movies were over Paul declared Tony Stark his new idol and then there was a very serious debate on whether or not they could make one of the suits. Leah, at that point, was all but forgotten as they started drawing a rough draft and discussing cost and materials. As hard as she tried she couldn't get mad at them for ignoring her. They were relaxed and having fun like best friends and brothers should. She had a feeling they never really just "lived" like this, appreciating the boring everyday things that non-billionaires did. Sneaking upstairs she decided to take a swim in the kiddie pool they called a tub. Forty-five minutes later two very guilty looking men were kneeling next to the tub and begging for forgiveness.

Two hours from that she was flushed, breathless, covered in sweat and trembling.

"It's official, I'm ruined." She said rolling onto her tummy and using a pillow to prop her chest up. Paul and Jake were both leaning against the headboard and trying to catch their breath.

"Mission failed." Paul gasped.

"Huh? Failed? Why?" Leah asked looking at him.

"The point was to ruin you for other men, Baby Girl. Not ruin us for other women at the same time."

"Awww…that was sweet. A boldfaced lie, but sweet" She laughed.

"He wasn't lying. I'm wrecked. I don't think my dick will even get hard for another woman anymore."

"Shut the hell up. You know, I didn't think abs like this really existed. I though they were all photo shopped or something." She said placing a hand on each of their ripped stomachs and effectively changing the subject. She didn't want to think about them with other woman. Her weekend was rapidly coming to a close and leaving them was going to be hard enough. "Why do you have two more?" She asked Jake who started laughing at Paul.

"He's deformed, birth defect. We don't talk about it, Leah, it's a sensitive subject." Paul joked.

"Don't listen to him, Leah. Mr. Six Pack over there is just jealous of my Extreme Eight Pack." She started to giggle.

"Who was he, Leah?" Paul asked out of nowhere, his hand grabbing hers.

"Who was who?"

"The guy who told you that you were bad in bed?" She didn't really want to talk about it, but what could it hurt. She would never see them again after tomorrow anyway.

"My ex. Sam." She said softly.

"Sam who?" Jake asked.

"Uley, why?"

"So I can hunt him down and kill him." She thought he was joking. He wasn't.

"Shut up."

"What happened? How did it even come up?" Paul prodded. He wanted the whole story.

"I started dating Sam when I was fifteen. I gave him my virginity when I was sixteen. He was my first and only. We were supposed to get married and go off to college when we graduated, but he had other plans." She stopped. Did she really want them hearing about the most humiliating moment of her life.

"What changed?" Jake asked.

"He did. I was clueless. The night I thought he was going to propose he told me he knocked-up my cousin, who he had been cheating on me with for almost a year by the way. He proposed to her instead. He actually had the nerve to blame it on me, he said it was all my fault."

"Your fault?" How was him cheating her fault? Paul didn't understand.

"He…he said he cheated because I was a sex camel."

"A WHAT?" Jake yelled.

"A sex ca—"

"I know what it is, why the fuck would he call you that?"

"What does that even mean?" Paul asked.

"Its insulting." Jake growled. "It's a woman who can go for a long time without sex, you know like a camel and water." That pissed Paul off.

"What the fuck!" Leah's eyes started filling with tears. God, why did she say anything? "I'm sorry, Honey. Finish your story.

"There's not much more to tell. He said he had to cheat because I wouldn't do it enough and just laid there when we did. He said I was boring and never satisfied him. I couldn't do it all the time. I worked after school and my parents were always home, unlike my Aunt who worked nights."

"Did he ever satisfy you?" Jake asked. He was furious but he held it in check. He didn't want to upset her more. He could just imagine a teenage Leah getting her heart broken. He thought back to that time in his life, he was sure he hadn't been a great lay, it was all so new and he was still learning. But he had known enough to get the girl off first.

"Nope, never. I thought what we did was just the way it was. I didn't know what to expect and I sure as hell didn't have anything to compare it to. I didn't understand what all the fuss was about. I mean he seemed to enjoy it but it was usually over before I realized what was going on." That got a laugh out of both of them.

"You do realize he was a lying piece of shit right?"

"I don't know. I know now that he sucked. I can almost feel sorry for Emily. But I'm not so sure about me. He was right I did just lay there, but at the time I really didn't know what to do, I thought it was ok and he never said anything otherwise."

"You still think you're a sex camel?" Paul asked disgusted by the term. She started blushing and his anger started to fade.

"No. If I was with you guys I don't think we'd ever leave the bed. Not that I'm expecting that." She quickly added. "I'm just saying I know the difference now, especially after tonight. It's just easier to believe the negative stuff, you know?"

"Yeah, I do, Honey. I do." Paul said pulling into himself.

"It's all good. I'm sure with a little practice I can become a tiger in the sack." The words left her mouth before she could stop them. "Oh my god. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I'm not going to go out and just start…shit this is coming out all wrong. I meant when I find the right guys, I mean guy. Oh Jesus, Leah, shut up you're just making it worse." She told herself totally flustered. Jake shook his head, a huge smile on his face. Reaching down he put his hands under her arms and pulled her up his naked body to straddle his hips.

When her hot wet center landed directly on his steel hard length they both moaned. "Ohmygod" and "Holy fuck" left their mouths in a hiss of pleasure. Jake looked down at where they were touching and almost lost it. With just a small movement he could bury himself in her. And that was something he absolutly wanted, to be that close to her…with nothing separating them. The last time he had gone bare back was with Bella and that was well over three years ago. Him and Paul had shared a few women over that time and he'd had quite a few more on his own, but none of those experiences could begin to compare to this.

Instead of pulling back and thrusting into her like he longed to, he arched his hips and pushed forward. The engorged head of his dick emerged from between her soft folds like a turtle head. The visual was both erotic and comical at the same time. It also must have felt really good to Leah because she balanced herself on his chest and repeated the movement, rubbing her clit up and down the underside of his now slippery cock. It was driving him crazy. The only thing that kept him in control was the stupid turtle comparison and he started to laugh.

Leah froze.

"Don't stop." He said grabbing her hips and pushing.

"You're laughing at me?" She asked, her confidence flailing.

"Oh God, Sweetheart. No. Never. Look down. Watch what your doing." Listening she started her sliding movement again. She still didn't understand what was so funny; the image was making her even hotter.

"I still don't get it."

"Ok, sometimes it can feel so good when you touch us that we have to detach ourselves a bit so we don't embarrass ourselves." She looked at Paul who was oddly silent, but nodded his head in agreement. "I was just thinking that my dick looked like a turtle popping its head out. That's why I was laughing." He was met with stunned silence, from both of them.

"You know, there is another lesson to be learned here, for both of you." He grabbed a pen that was sitting on the bedside table next to him and drew two eyes and a mouth on the head of his dick giving it a face. Paul and Leah were still looking at him like he was crazy. "You know what I see now? Crush, from Finding Nemo. 'Cause we were like, "woaaaah." and I was like, "woaaaah." and you were like, "woaaahh..." He said with a really bad surfer accent.

Leah lost it.

"You did not just draw a face on your penis." Paul said fighting laughter.

"Don't hate, if I'm Crush that makes you—Squirt."

"You did not just call my penis "Squirt."

Jake looked at Leah, "He's just mad because "Squirt" has two less rocks to climb." He said pointing to his abs. Leah was wiping tears off her face. Paul was still chuckling.

"What lesson does insulting my penis teach us exactly?"

"Oh for crying out loud. You can be Crush and I'll be Squirt, it actually fits better because if she keeps moving…" Leah had resumed her little sliding motions. "Like that, I'm going to be the one squirting." she stopped and started laughing again. "The lesson, My Brother," His eyes stayed focused on Leah's. "Is that sex can also be silly and fun. Now give me a condom before I make a mess and get us all in trouble." He said the last part jokingly but it put a crazy thought in Paul's head.

Leah was still under the mistaken impression that this was ending when she left tomorrow. He didn't know how to bring it up. He didn't know if her comments were because she wanted to be with them or just little slip ups and all she wanted was the weekend. He was terrified it might be the latter. But if Jake lost control and she got pregnant…

"Paul! Condom! I'm about to explode here, Man." Well there goes that really bad idea. Grabbing a magnum off his bedside table he threw it to Jake.

"Ok, Sweetheart, lesson number two of the evening." He said as he rolled the latex down his shaft.

"Please don't make me laugh any more…I don't think my stomach muscles can take it." Paul was suddenly struck stupid. Leah was glowing. Her eyes were bright green and filled with contentment. She was happy. In one weekend she had effortlessly integrated herself into their world and he couldn't remember a thing about his life before her.

"You want me to do what?" Leah's high-pitched squeak got his attention.

"Ride me. I want you to take control. That's lesson number two. If your not getting what you want or need, take control and get it yourself."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm just gonna lay here and enjoy it."

"What about Paul?" She didn't want to leave him out. She looked at him for approval.

"Don't worry about me, I'm right here. Trust me when I say that sometimes watching is way better than participating, at least for me it is." The anticipation in his eyes told her he was telling the truth and she wasn't about to admit she liked him watching.

"Ok, how do I do this?" she said with all the seriousness of someone skydiving for the first time. Jake nudged her until she was up on her knees. Grabbing the base of his cock he stood it up and teased her a little until it was in the right position.

"Just slide down. But gently—we don't want to break him."

"That can happen?" Now the fear was back in her eyes.

"Kinda, but it wont." She still hesitated. "Trust me…please." That was all it took. She slowly slid down the length of him until their pelvises met. It felt incredible.

"Now what?" She asked, panting.

"Just move." He said through gritted teeth. "Up, down, left, right, back and forth. What ever feels good to you." Placing her hands on his chest she rose up a little. "What about you?"

"Fuck me." He hadn't meant it in the literal sense, but that was how she took it. She started slow but unfortunately for him she caught on quick, too quick. He was already so worked up from her earlier ministrations that it didn't take any time to push him past the breaking point. He tried to tell her to slow down and begged her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. Within minutes he grabbed her hips and roared as he came hard and fast.

She just sat there—watching him. With a smile on her face and understanding finally dawning in her eyes.

"You didn't come." He pointed out between gasping breaths.

"No. I didn't."

"Why?"

"I wanted you watch you. It was…" She searched her mind for the right words.

"You don't need to explain. I understand. But what about you?" Her smile was positively mischievous.

"That's why I have two of you." She bent down and kissed him before carefully separating herself from him. Paul was already rolling on a condom. She went to straddle him but he surprised her by grabbing her, rolling her on to her back and thrusting into her in one quick motion.

"Lets see if I can make up for his inadequacies shall we?" he teased as he started to move. Leah had absolutely no doubt that he would take care of her…and then some.

~DC~

"What are we going to do?" Jake asked Paul as he watched Leah sleeping in his arms. It was his turn to hold her while she slept and he'd made damn sure he got it.

"I don't know. You haven't really had a lot to say about all this. What do you want?" Jakes eyes locked on his.

"Her."

"Well, we're in complete agreement on that at least. Now how do we get her?"

"I'm not sure. I can't get a read on her and she doesn't give anything away. There are times I think this might be something she wants but then…I don't know."

"You're going to think I'm a total coward but I'm not gonna lie, I'm too scared to just come out and ask her."

"Then that makes us both pussies."

"What do you want to do about tomorrow? Should we take her somewhere nice or buy her something?" Its what they'd done with women in the past.

"No. I don't think that's something she'd go for." His fingers combed a stray lock of hair away from her face. "It's gonna sound lame but I just want to hang out here and spend time with her. You know, get to know her a little better and hopefully by the end of the day we'll know exactly where we stand with her."

"Or where we don't." Paul said squeezing his eyes shut. He hated this feeling. Being powerless. Not having control. It was something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Money was power and he had an abundance of it. There wasn't a single fucking thing he wanted that he couldn't just buy.

Until now.

~DC~

Paul paced back and forth in the kitchen. Where the fuck was she? He looked at the clock again; Leah would be waking up soon and he was running out of time. He picked up his phone to call her again when he heard the front door slam shut.

"What in the hell is so important that you have to wake me up at seven o'clock on a Sunday morning? It's my day off, Paul."

"I need you to help me make breakfast." CeeCee's mouth dropped open. It wasn't lost on Paul that this was the first time he'd ever rendered his mouthy PA speechless, but he didn't have time to gloat about it, furious blue eyes were narrowing on him.

"Are you telling me you called me at seven o'clock in the morning and made me drive my half-asleep ass all the way over here to make breakfast for one of your bootie calls?"

"Shhhh…keep your voice down, you're going to wake her up."

"Like I give a shit. Where is the princess? Still abed in her ivory tower?"

"No. Yes. She's upstairs. Jakes keeping her occupied."

"Oh, I'm sure he is." She sneered. She learned about their sexual preferences long ago, to be honest she had even coveted that attention for herself at one time, but then their relationship evolved and now they were like two stinky older brothers who she loved with all her heart and would protect until her dying breath.

CeeCee had been witness to more than one tearful walk of shame; there were even a couple she had to forcefully remove from the penthouse. As their PA she was always a part of the wooing process. Buying presents, flowers or theater tickets. Making reservations and setting up extravagant shopping trips. But asking her to cook for one of their money hungry gold digging whores was a new low—even for them.

"Its not like that CeeCee, she's…she's…different." He stuttered, the desperate look in his eyes was one she'd never seen before. "Please. I'll do anything. I'll pay you." For the second time that morning CeeCee was opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. Shrewd eyes bore into his and then they widened and grew soft with comprehension.

"Oh. My. God. It's finally happened." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"What's finally happened and why are you crying. You're wasting time, CeeCee. I need to make breakfast. Are you going to help me or not?" Setting her stuff on the counter, she pulled him down for a hug that he returned tenfold. His nerves were shot, he really needed an anchor right now and she was perfect for the job—as usual.

"Of course I'll help you and you don't have to pay me you stupid man. I'm so happy for you and I'm sure she's amazing." That was the problem with having a PA that was as close to you as family. And a self-professed know it all. She could read him like a book.

His whole body relaxed the second she said she was going to help him. Pressing his lips to her temple he gave her a brotherly peck and whispered, "Thank you."

And that was the exact moment Leah walked into the room.

Leah thought she knew what it felt like to be hurt. She was wrong. And this time she had no one to blame but herself. Jake had tried to stop her but she didn't listen. When he told her Paul wanted to make her breakfast in bed she panicked. Neither man could cook to save their lives and as sweet as the thought was, she couldn't let him burn down his house.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." She mumbled backing out of the room. How could she have been so stupid? Like an idiot she'd let her guard down and started thinking she was special. Well the joke was on her. Even worse she had no right to feel that way. They weren't hers. Paul's' voice broke through her scattered thoughts.

"Leah, you were supposed to stay upstairs. Come back here, I want you to meet someone." Ok, how was she supposed to handle that? Did she pretend she didn't hear him, run upstairs and beg Jake to take her home or did she politely meet one of the many women in their life? Welcome to adulthood, it's a bitch. Squaring her shoulders she put a smile on her face and went back into the kitchen.

Paul immediately walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he had a huge smile on his face. How could he be so happy about introducing her to another one of his conquests? "Leah, I'd like you to meet CeeCee, the most important woman in our lives. I can honestly say that without her, the last five years would have been chaos." He bent to whisper loudly. "That she actually stuck around that long makes her either the stupidest woman on earth or the bravest." Straighting, he finished introducing them. "CeeCee, this is our Leah." _Our Leah?_

The little blue-eyed brunette threw herself at Leah and shook her hand with the excited enthusiasm of a paint mixer. "It is so nice to meet you Ms. Clearwater." _Ms. Clearwater? _

"Um..thank you?" Leah was baffled. "It's nice to meet you too. I'll just leave you two alone to finish—"

"Don't be silly, you're up now. Stay in here and chat with me. Tell me all about yourself. You're a teacher right? What kind? I'll admit I've never been called to cook breakfast before, but I'll do my best. Is there anything special you'd like?"

"Cook breakfast?" Leah asked, more confused than ever, and even worse CeeCee was entirely too likeable. Something wasn't adding up. Just then Jake walked into the room wearing nothing but a pair of black basketball shorts and Leah's brain short-circuited for a second.

"Sorry man, I tried to stop her but she was convinced you were going to burn down the house." Seeing CeeCee, Jakes smile grew. "Hey, Ceece, what are you doing here? I thought you were off today?" He asked giving her a fist bump.

"Cooking and I was but the boss man bellowed so I came running. At least this time it's for a good reason." She said smiling at Leah.

_Day off. Boss Man_. She worked for them. Leah suddenly felt three inches tall.

Jake started laughing. "You called her to come cook Leah's breakfast?"

"I started to do it but then I realized that the odds of me poisoning her were too great to risk it. Don't judge me. You would have done the same thing."

"No, I would have ordered something and had it delivered." He argued, still chuckling.

"How about I cook breakfast and CeeCee can keep me entertained. I'm sure she has plenty of stories to tell about you two."

"I sure do and I'll make breakfast Ms. Clearwater, its no problem. I can talk while I cook."

"Please, call me Leah. And I'm perfectly capable of making my own breakfast; I don't need you waiting on me. But you can help if you want." CeeCee blinked once. Twice.

"Ohmygod you are so my new best friend!" She screeched before pulling Leah into a hug that rivaled the handshake.

~DC~

Neither Paul nor Jake had ever been so happy. Leah and CeeCee made Pancakes and sausage for breakfast, chatting it up like two long lost girlfriends the whole time. After the girls cleaned the kitchen—ignoring their insistence that the housekeeper would take care of it—they sat outside with their coffee where CeeCee kept Leah talking. CeeCee had the ability to make even the most tight-lipped person spill their guts and if they weren't going to give her a raise before, they definitely were going to now.

They learned more about Leah that morning than they had the entire time she had been with them. She talked about her childhood and growing up in North Bend. She told them crazy stories about her little brother and how her parents had met. When she started talking about her job they couldn't help but notice how her eyes lit up. The love and devotion she had for her students was incomparable. They were quiet, content to just sit and listen, participating only when they had a question.

When Ceecee finally left they took Leah upstairs. In a desperate attempt to convey their feelings, they made love to her over and over again. All too soon the day came to an end and they found themselves sitting on their bed watching Leah gather her few belongings.

"You don't have to go you know." Jake said, "You could stay another day or two."

"Or three or four…" Paul added quietly. Leah's heart was breaking. She wanted nothing more than to say yes and tackle them both to the bed, but she couldn't. Reality was knocking…make that pounding at her door.

"As wonderful as that would be, I can't. I have responsibilities. There are people who depend on me. I have to go home."

"At least let us take you." Paul begged.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"Because you're both entirely too persuasive. I would change my mind and that would be selfish."

Paul picked up her little bag and they walked her to the front door where Garret was waiting to take her home. Paul handed him the bag and told him to give them a few minutes.

"Please stay?" Jake asked one last time after Garret had shut the door.

"Stop. You're not being fair to me and this is already difficult."

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'll stop…I don't know what to say." He admitted sadly.

"You don't have to say anything. You both have been beyond amazing. I can't thank you enough—for everything." Leah reached up and gave Jake a kiss that he immediately deepened. His hug was almost brutal, like he never wanted to let her go. But he did. She turned to Paul; his expression was unreadable, almost stoic.

"Thank you." She said.

"It was my pleasure. This weekend has been…enlightening." He pulled her into hug and then surprised her by placing a soft kiss on her lips and letting her go.

"That it has." She whispered opening the door. Turning, she let her eyes drink their fill, trying her best to memorize every single detail of the men who had captured her heart in just two short days. And then without another word she left, closing the door softly behind her.

"So that's it?" Jake asked angrily. "We're just going to let her go, just like that?"

"We can't make her stay with us if she doesn't want to, Jacob. What do you suggest we do?" It was like all the fight had gone out of the guy.

"No, we can't make her, but we don't just give up either. That's not us, Man. We don't give up…ever. We give her a reason, make her want to stay. We exhaust every resource we have convincing her to come back and then we never let her go."

Paul was quiet for a few minutes. Jake just stood there, fists clenched, jaw locked and feeling more impotent than he ever had in his life. Their future just walked out the door and they weren't doing a God Damn thing about it. Paul's eyes finally met his and Jake let go of the breath he had been holding. Pulling his phone out of his pocket Paul pressed a button. Jake could hear the angry voice answering on the other line.

"I don't give a shit, I don't pay you to sleep. Now, here's what I want you to do…"


	9. Chapter 9

First I am sooo sorry this took so long to post. My poor laptop had to go to the Apple store to get fixed. I have never been so lost; I even resorted to writing in a notebook…with a pen (gasp). This ones a little long in order to make it up to you. I also want to give a special thank you to my hubby for letting me pick his brain, like I'd know what an arc reactor is. Happy Reading :)

* * *

Chapter 9

The second Leah got in the car she burst into tears. Conscious of where she was she struggled to reign it in, but it was no use. She was heartbroken. She uselessly wiped at her tear stained face until the partition that separated her from the driver started to retract and Garret handed her a box of tissues.

"Are you ok, Miss?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Embarrassed, Leah nodded. "Yes, I am. Thank you. Can we please just go?"

He nodded and turned back around while raising the partition. She glared at the box of tissues in her hand. She could only imagine how many sobbing women the poor man had had to console before he drove them home brokenhearted and completely dejected.

In what seemed to be no time at all, the car was pulling to a stop in front of her small apartment building and Garret was opening the door. He went to grab her bag but she stopped him.

"I got it." She said shuffling across the soft leather seat.

"Please allow me to escort you safely in, Ms. Clearwater?" He beseeched.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary. I'll be fine. Thank you for…" She thought of the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, "just...thank you." He nodded, understanding filling his eyes.

Shutting the door he took off his hat and bowed at the waist. "It has truly been a pleasure, Miss." She started to walk away and her chest started to throb. It was almost as if a huge ball of despair was lodged in her throat.

"Garret…"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Please take care of them."

"I will, Miss. I promise." Nodding she ran to her door and quickly let herself in.

~DC~

"She's home safe." The gruff voice came through the phone.

"How is she?" Paul asked.

"Upset. She tried to put on a brave face, but she cried the whole way there." He was torn. Just he thought of her crying nearly killed him, but in a sick way it also made him ecstatic. He didn't want her upset, but it proved to him that there was something there, that she felt more for them than she was letting on.

"What do you want me to do?" Garret asked.

"There's nothing more you can do tonight. Come home." Paul hung up without so much as a goodbye.

"I still think you're going about this all the wrong way." CeeCee chimed in from the couch.

"I don't pay you to think. Did you do what I asked?"

"Yup, Christophe is opening the store as we speak."

"Good. He's a good man that Christophe." CeeCee snorted.

"What?" Paul asked, already annoyed with her impertinence.

"Christophe is actually Christopher Jensen from Malibu and he's no fool. He's opening the store because he knows what kind of commission he's about to get."

At her bosses' surprised look she laughed. "What can I say, I spend a lot of time there thanks to you two. He's cute; we went out a couple of times until I realized what a complete fraud he was. But enough about me, I really wish you'd reconsider. You're going to ruin it. Its too much."

"She's worth it." Jake interjected.

"I agree, but I'm telling you. Your usual tricks aren't going to work on her. She's different."

"We know that, CeeCee." Jake growled getting irritated. He didn't know why they couldn't just go and get Leah and drag her back. She started to chuckle. "What?" Jake snapped.

"I am going to have soooooo much fun telling you two I told you so. C'mon then. Off to Tiffany's we go. Heaven forbid we leave Christophe waiting."

~DC~

Her apartment had never seemed so unwelcoming. She stood there, looking around the little living room with all of her belongings and started to cry again. She didn't fit here. Not anymore, something had changed.

It was quiet, too quiet. Not even the refrigerator was making its usual humming noise. Closing her eyes she let her emotions wash over her.

She was alone.

There had been moments of loneliness in her life before, but nothing even close to this. Then again she hadn't known what she had been missing. Now she did. Two days, two amazing days was all she needed to experience for the rest of her life to become meaningless. Even thoughts of her students couldn't fill the void Jake and Paul had left in her heart.

She wasn't stupid; she knew she wasn't in love with them. Nothing as fantastical as all that, but she had come to care for them. They were two very unique individuals who separately, in their own way, needed her as much as she needed them. And separately, they had each captured a little piece of her heart, but together…together they completed her in a way she hadn't thought possible. Was she in love with them? No. Could she fall in love with them? Absolutely, it would be the easiest thing she'd ever done.

Trudging through the dark apartment she went to her bedroom. Memories instantly assaulted her. Jake picking out her clothes and Paul asking numerous questions about her books and pictures. Teasing her about the amount of romance novels she owned. She was never going to recover from this. Regret started to weigh her down. She should have stayed when they asked, but honestly, where could it have gone? Despite what Jake had said they weren't relationship material, or maybe it was her that wasn't the right material for them. She didn't know the first thing about being in a relationship and she would never fit in their fast paced world, she wouldn't even know where to begin. And even if she wanted to try she didn't know where to start. She turned down their offer and had no way of contacting them. She had lost her chance, no not lost it, carelessly thrown it away.

Opening her bag she started to put things away. She was grabbing her dirty clothes when she noticed it. Paul's t-shirt, the one she had been wearing. She must have thrown it in there by mistake, or maybe she subconsciously took it so she would always have a reminder of their weekend together.

Like she could ever forget.

Getting undressed she pulled the soft cotton over her head. It still smelled like his cologne. Having the energy to do absolutely nothing, she crawled into her bed and pulled the covers up over her head. Surrounded by loneliness and drowning in regret she eventually cried herself to sleep.

~DC~

"C'mon Clearwater, get your shit together. You can't go in there like this. You already feel like a train wreck, no reason to look like one too." Leah sat in her car fighting the tears that refused to stop. She looked horrible. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had a matching set of bags that were just awesome thanks to her very restless night. And to make it even better there was the headache that was currently pulling a Mike Tyson and beating the crap out of her brain. She was in no condition to work, but what other choice did she have? She couldn't exactly stay in bed crying her eyes out…or could she?

Looking at the clock on her dashboard she frowned. Dammit—she was out of time.

Taking a deep breath she checked her hair and what was left of her makeup and grabbed her bags. It was Monday and all of her students would be a little more rambunctious than normal so she needed to focus. She spent several minutes in the teacher's lounge getting some coffee and blaming her appearance on her headache. She ended up answering questions about the charity event even though she didn't want to talk about it. She was surprised to learn that they had already received several generous donations.

Gathering her stuff she reluctantly walked to her classroom. On the way she couldn't help but notice the envious and curious looks she was receiving from several other staff members. Fear crept down her spine. Did they know? No. It wasn't possible.

"Naughty girl, what did you do at that charity event? I want details." Her best friend Rachel said from behind her as she reached her classroom.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rach." She said rushing to get the door open.

"WOW! You're actually blushing, Leah. I was only teasing, but you look entirely too guilty. Are you walking—bow-legged?" she asked ignoring Leah's glare. "You can't deny it. Something happened this weekend and even if you wont admit it there's always the other proof."

"What. Other. Proof?" She asked, most definitely anxious now. Rachel swung her door open and pointed. There, on her desk, were three-dozen of the most beautiful roses she had ever seen and in the middle of them was a very familiar looking Tiffany blue box.

"Oh my god." She said rushing in and setting her things down. She picked up the card with the roses first. Seeing her name scrawled in very masculine handwriting sent her heart racing.

_**We could have gotten your attention with one dozen, but **__**three**__** is a much better number. Wouldn't you agree? Until next time my sweet Leah.**_

_**Jake**_

Replacing the card with shaking hands she nervously picked up the box. She glanced at Rachel who was patiently waiting for her to open it. She slowly pulled apart the big white bow and took off the boxes blue lid. She pulled out the sleek black velvet case and slowly cracked it open only to let it slam shut and almost drop it when Rachel screamed.

"Do you know what that is?" She sputtered when Leah finally opened it.

"Um…a diamond bracelet?" She said swallowing the lump in her throat and squeezing her eyes shut. _No they didn't._

"A diamond bracelet?" Rachel mocked, "A diamond bracelet?" Giving Leah an annoyed look she started furiously typing on her iPhone. In less than a minute she shoved the screen in Leah's face. "That is _**not**_ just a diamond bracelet, Leah. That is a Tiffany Jazz, three rowed, platinum and diamond bracelet. That bracelet costs twenty eight thousand dollars, Leah!"

It couldn't be. They wouldn't have. Her head started pounding even more. Groaning she picked up the card, the bold elegant script temporarily throwing her off.

_**Why buy you a single rowed diamond bracelet, when we can buy you one with **__**three**__**. Are you catching the trend? You deserve to be covered in nothing but the best. And we will make sure that happens, and often. There will be a next time, Leah. You belong with us and we're not going to let you go that easy. Remember…we always get what we want.**_

_**Paul**_

As sweet as Jakes card was, Paul's brought her to tears. She belonged to them. She hadn't blown it after all. She knew it was unconventional, but she didn't care. They made her feel desired and special and she wanted that. She wanted to take care of them and let them take care of her. She would never have to be alone again and neither would they. She was going to give this a chance, convention be damned.

"Leah, what's going on? What's this all about?" Rachel asked, visibly confused. "Who is all this from?"

She was still in a state of shock when she answered. "Jacob…Paul."

"Jacob Paul huh? Well, so far he seems like a keeper. Dammit, I knew I should have gone with you to that thing. Gah, I'm so gonna be kicking myself in the ass for missing it. Does Jacob have a brother?" She asked picking up the bracelet.

Leah went to correct Rachel's assumption when the enormity of what she was doing hit her. How was she supposed to tell her about this? How was she supposed to tell anyone? "Umm, yeah he does, but he's taken." _By me too _she added silently.

"Well that sucks. Maybe he has a friend he can introduce me to." She teased winking at Leah. "I'm happy for you, Lee. It's about time you found someone who's gonna treat you right. So…how was the sex?"

Leah's face caught fire.

"Holy Shit! You had sex!" Leah was saved when the bell rang and her students started shuffling through the door.

"This conversation isn't over, Clearwater. I will get details, even if I have to beat em' out of you." Rachel said walking out the door and heading to her own classroom.

"Who gived you the pwetty flowers, Ms. Leah?" Allison asked from her wheelchair. "I love pwetty flowers."

She snapped into teacher mode. "Gave, Allison, Who gave you the pretty flowers."

"Who gave you the flowers?" She corrected herself proudly.

"Perfect. A very special friend did and you know what I think?" She asked squatting down next to her.

"What?"

"I think he would love it if all the pretty girls in the world had flowers."

"Really?"

"Really. In fact, I think I will give you a few to take home. How's that sound?" The little girls face lit up. Thoughts of everything else faded as she focused on her student. She would have plenty of time later to figure out the situation with Paul and Jake. Right now her kids needed her attention. Nervously locking the bracelet in her desk she got to work.

~DC~

It was almost six-thirty when Leah finally left for the day. Besides hiding to avoid Rachel, she also had a lot of things to catch up on. Things she normally would have done over the weekend. Exiting the school she started to walk to her car when she noticed two men standing next to it. One of them she recognized immediately and her stomach did a little flip.

"Garret? What are you doing here?"

"Good evening, Ms. Clearwater. I am here to give you a ride. You're expected for dinner."

"I am huh?" She gave him a little smile. "And what did Mr. Overbearing and Mr. Demanding suggest I do with my car?" The young man next to him started to laugh but a quick look from Garret stopped him short.

"This is Maxwell. He's here to see to your vehicle. If you would be so kind as to give him your keys, we can be on our way."

"He is, huh?" She said smirking.

"Yes, Ms. Clearwater."

"I tell you what." She winked at the younger man. "I'll give Mr. Maxwell here my keys on one condition."

"Yes, Miss?"

"From this point on you have to call me Leah."

"Ummm…" She fought back a smile. Ruffling Garrets professional feathers was immensely enjoyable.

"I'm afraid I can't do—" Turning to unlock her door she interrupted him.

"Give the boys my sincerest apologies. I have a lesson plan that needs writing."

"Please, Miss…Leah. I was instructed—" She laughed. She could compromise, the poor guy looked like he was about to stroke out.

"Miss Leah? You sound like one of my students, but it will do. For now." Opening the door she put all of her teaching stuff in the back seat keeping only her jacket and purse. She tossed the keys to Maxwell with a longing look at the vehicle in question. "Here ya go, Max. Please take it easy on my baby." She said referring to her CR-V. Sure it was older but it was hers and paid for. He snatched the keys out of the air and tossed her a grin.

"Sure thing, Leah." He said jumping in the car and adjusting the seat. His response earned her eternal respect and a growl from Garret.

"Don't you dare!" she said warning Garret. "He's only doing what I asked. All this Ms. and Miss stuff is giving me a headache."

"Yes, Mis—Leah." He said with a strained smile. She didn't know it but she had just earned his eternal respect as well. "If you'll follow me?" He opened the door and helped her in.

The ride to the house wasn't nearly long enough. The first ten minutes she used to fix her appearance as best as she could. The last fifteen she spent fighting her nerves. When they pulled up to the house she didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to run into the house and throw herself into their arms, another part told her it was too good to be true and not to get her hopes up.

"Ms. Leah, are you ready?" Garret asked from the open door. Taking a deep breath she nodded and took his hand so he could help her out of the car. Garret smiled at her obvious nervousness. "They are very happy that you're here. Trust me, you have nothing to be nervous about."

"Easy for you to say." She replied with a shy little smile.

"I've worked for those two for a long time, Ms. Leah. Believe me when I say you're special. To all of us." The sincerity in his eyes settled her chaotic nerves. Taking his arm she let him escort her into the house. Any hesitation she felt disappeared the minute she saw Jake. Dropping her stuff she ran across the foyer and jumped into his arms, wrapping her long legs around his waist.

"Is it crazy that I missed you?" She asked snuggling into his bear hug.

"Not as crazy as how much we missed you." He said kissing her softly. "Thank you for coming back."

"Any room in there for me?" Paul's voice said from behind her. Lowering her legs she gave Jake a final squeeze before he let her go. Her eyes drank in every inch of Paul. He was wearing a black three-piece pinstriped suit without the jacket. The shirt under the vest was pristine white setting off his black and white polka-dot tie. His suit and tie and Jakes jeans and casual v-neck sweater were perfect representations of the two men before her—and she wanted them both. He held out his hand and the second she took it he pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you, Leah. I know it hasn't even been a day, but god I missed you so much." He pulled back, his large warm palm cupping her cheek as his eyes searched her face. "When I woke up this morning I thought it had all been a dream."

"Nope, I'm real." she whispered taken aback by the intense emotions his eyes were unknowingly revealing to her

"Yes, you are. You're real and you're ours."

"Yours?" She questioned. His only answer was to kiss her, knocking her socks right off her feet. "Oh yeah, I am so yours." She dreamily agreed before leaning in for another kiss.

"Ours." Jake corrected coming behind her and placing a soft kiss on her temple. Looking back at him she smiled.

"So now what?" She asked. She wanted to know exactly what being "theirs" entailed.

"Lets go have a drink and talk while Gabriel finishes up dinner." Paul suggested.

"Gabriel?" She asked.

"French chef." Jake clarified leading her into their home office. Even though it was an office it was one of the most comfortable and lived in rooms in the house. From the expensive art to the autographed Seahawks football jersey it was the one room in the house that represented both men. It was manly and inviting. It reminded her of a frat house with its chunky mismatched furniture and bar that included a tap. Taking off her shoes she took her wine from Paul and made herself comfortable on the oversized sofa.

"Mmmm, this is so good." She said taking another sip.

"I'm glad you like it." Paul said before emptying his glass. He seemed nervous and a little on edge. Pouring himself another drink he made himself comfortable on the ottoman in front of Leah. "You wanted to know what happens now?" He asked setting his scotch on the floor and loosening his tie.

Jake took a seat next to him and smiled at Leah when she nodded. "Yes. I mean I don't want to assume anything, but I would like some sort of definition. Are we dating? Am I your girlfriend or is this just a weekend hook-up kind of thing? Or am I someone you're passing the time with until something better comes along? I don't necessarily need a label, but I do want to know where I stand. I guess I do have some expectations but nothing I think is too unreasonable.

"What we are is up to you, Honey. Neither of us wants to put any pressure on you, but I have to be honest; I don't like you referring to yourself as a hook-up or someone were just passing time with. It's not like that for us, at all. What we did with you is not something we've ever done before."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, its no secret that I slept around a lot, but that's not really Paul's thing. It never has been. The way this has normally happened in the past is I meet a woman and eventually introduce her to Paul. If the chemistry is there then we proceed, but not without insurance."

"Insurance?" Leah asked more confused than before.

"This is going to sound awful but we would have the women we were with sign a contract."

"What kind of contract? Like something in Fifty Shades of Gray?" Paul started laughing before he corrected her crazy assumption.

"God no, Leah, although the thought of tying you up certainly does have some appeal. It was basically a non-disclosure agreement. They couldn't talk about our relationship, with anyone. They knew going in that it was all of us and when the relationship ended they would receive a one-time monetary stipend ensuring their silence. If they talked not only would they lose the money, they would also get into some serious legal trouble for breeching their contracts. Every woman we've ever been with has signed one. Well all but one and it was because of her the contracts started in the first place."

"How romantic." She said her voice filled with sarcasm and disappointment. "So where's mine?"

"Your what?"

"My contract. I'm assuming I will have to sign one before this goes any further."

"Were not doing that with you, Leah. We don't want that." Jake answered. "We want this to be real and just between you and us. Not you and us and our lawyers and our PR staff."

"You're not afraid I'll tell people."

"Its not that, we just don't care. We want people to know you're ours. I told you before there was something special about you and I meant it. I think the only reason we would decide to keep our relationship quiet, if it does indeed turn into a relationship, would be to protect you. Society can be very judgmental and neither of us would ever want you to be hurt by cruel words and accusations." Paul explained.

"You said you had some expectations. What are they?" Jake asked.

"I guess that would depend on where you saw this going." She answered honestly.

"Where do you want it to go?" Paul asked. She looked at both of them and then lowered her head and shrugged. "Maybe this will help. We want you in our lives. We want to spend time with you and get to know you and for you to get to know us. We want to make love to you and spoil you. If it were up to us we'd probably move you in here tonight, but I'm going to assume that's moving a little too fast for you. Do we want you? Yes. Do we want a relationship? Yes. We want it all, Leah, or at least as much as you're willing to give us."

"I just…" She started only to lose her courage.

"Just what?" Jake prodded gently.

"I don't know how to do this. I've been in two relationships in my life—two." She said holding up two fingers for emphasis. "One ended horribly and the other isn't really worth mentioning at all." When she saw their open curiosity turn to jealousy she smiled. "Seriously, he was gay. Not much there to tell. The fact is I don't know how to be in a relationship with one man much less two."

"I think this will be a first for both of us." Paul admitted.

"I know you've had girlfriends and you just said there was a girl before the contract girls so you've obviously done this before. How, may I ask, is it a first for you?"

"Yes there were a couple of women we dated and one day we will probably tell you about Bella, but the cut and dry of it was she just wanted our money. Well our money and Jake." She couldn't miss the hard edges of hurt and anger in Paul's voice as he spoke. "I say it's a first because this is the first time I've ever initiated a relationship with a woman. You are the first person I have ever wanted to give myself to. Yes, I've been with other women physically, but I never opened my heart to them. Even Bella. I tried, but I just couldn't. I'm not going to lie; I was hurt by her betrayal but that was it. I felt nothing when she left." He got up and started pacing. "Look, I know this isn't going to be easy. I know I have problems opening myself up and I tend to push people away. But I want this. I want to try. I just need you to be patient with me and believe I'm as new to this as you are."

She didn't know how to respond to that. He had basically just bared his soul and she believed him. She had to give them both a chance. "OK. I want a relationship…"

"But? I hear a but in there, Leah." Jake groaned rubbing his hands over his face.

"But I want to take it slow." That was it? He could do that.

"We can do that. I actually think it's probably the best way to go about it. We've always rushed into everything and I don't want to miss anything. I want to do this right."

"Ok." She swallowed nervously. "I need know that this is just the three of us committed to each other. I won't tolerate being cheated on."

"That goes without saying, this will be a monogamous relationship." Jake stated, "Well monogamous between three people."

"OK. I have a couple other requests."

"I have one as well." Jake said. Paul looked at him, questions clouding his eyes.

"Name it." She said.

"I want you to go on birth control. We will all get tested, but I don't want anything between us." Paul quickly nodded his head in agreement. The though of making love to Leah without a condom made his dick stand up at attention, he had never been with anyone like that, ever.

"Not a problem. Ok, here's what I want. I want date nights."

"Date nights?" Paul questioned.

"Yup, three a month. One where I get you all to myself" She said pointing at Paul. "One where I get Jake all to myself and one where you two have a guys night. I want you to promise me that you will go out once a month and do guy stuff together. No working, guy stuff."

"We're together all the time, Leah."

"You don't have fun together. Do you agree?" They both nodded their heads.

"Number two. No sleepovers on school nights." When both men started to argue she held up her hand, "At least not right away."

"One school night a week?" Jake begged. He was not used to going without sex and this was going to kill him. One look at her and he decided she was worth it.

"We'll see. I just said no sleepovers, I didn't say no sex." The smiles that covered both men's faces made her giggle.

"I have a question." Jake said. "How do you feel about one-on-one sex?" Her eyes got impossibly big.

"With just one of you—by myself? Is that allowed?" Both men chuckled and nodded. "I guess. I wouldn't want anyone to feel left out though or worse assume I felt more for the other because I may have had more sex with him."

"Its not a problem, Baby Girl. There will be times when you're alone with Jake and the mood will hit. I won't be jealous if you make love with him if that's what your worried about. I won't lie to you, one-on-one sex has never been my thing, but in time I might be willing to try, but I need time, Leah. Can you give me that?" She was confused again. He wouldn't have sex with just her? Her insecurities started rearing their ugly heads. "Leah?" Paul had moved to kneel in front of her. "It has nothing to do with you, I promise. Can you trust me enough to give me some time?"

She wanted to question him but instinctively knew this wasn't the right time, she could give him the space he needed to come to her on his own terms. "Yes, of course I can. I'll be right back." Handing her wine to Paul she left the room to get her purse. When she came back in she sat down with her purse in her lap. "Ok, I have one more thing I need to discuss with you if we're going to do this and it's probably the one thing I won't bend on. "

"And that is?" Jake said smiling. He was going to be getting laid regularly; there was nothing that could ruin his good mood. Or so he thought.

"Money." She deadpanned. "Well mainly _your_ money."

He had been wrong.

Paul jumped up and started pacing. The minute the word _money _came out of her mouth he stopped listening to her. She was just like all the rest. He started to berate himself, calling himself a thousand different kinds of fool. The one time he had willingly given a piece of himself to someone and it all came back to his fucking money.

"…So I'm sorry but I can't accept this." He caught the last of her words and turned in time to see her setting the bracelet they bought on the ottoman. What just happened? What had he missed?

"Leah, that was a gift." Jake was arguing, obviously upset by whatever it was she had just said.

"And it was a beautiful gift, but I can't have you spending that much money on me. It feels wrong. Like I said if we're going to do this you have to promise you wont spend exorbitant amounts of money on me. It makes me uncomfortable."

"I don't understand?" Paul cut in, because he honestly didn't.

"Well, I guess the old adage be careful what you wish for is true. Leah doesn't want any of our money. She doesn't even want us spending it on her."

"What? That's fucking stupid." Paul yelled. He had conveniently forgotten that not sixty seconds earlier he was pissed thinking she wanted him for his money. Now he was pissed she didn't.

"I don't want you buying me expensive gifts. I have a job; I can pay for whatever I need. And I don't want you sending CeeCee all over the place to buy things for me either. I know how you two operate. If you want to buy me something, I want you to take the time to pick it out so it means something—but nothing expensive." She quickly added.

"Leah—" Paul started but she cut him off.

"Like I said this is non-negotiable. I understand there will be times when we go out that you will pay and I understand birthdays and special occasions will happen but for you to just buy me a $28,000 bracelet out of the blue? It's not acceptable. I want you and Jake. Not your money. Like I said, it makes me uncomfortable, I'd feel like I was being paid to have sex with you and what does that make me?"

"How are we supposed to spoil you if we can't buy you anything?" Jake pouted.

"With hugs and kisses." She said blushing. Paul started to laugh.

"I think I can handle that and I'll agree to your terms for now, but we will be re-negotiating this at a later date."

"I don't like it but I'll agree for now." Jake growled, the pout still firmly fixed on his face. Leah was about to argue with them when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Paul yelled seeing the determination in her eyes. He needed to distract her. She may have won the battle but she wouldn't win the war. He smiled when their housekeeper Hannah poked her head in the door.

"I'm sorry interrupt, but dinner is ready." The older woman announced.

"Perfect timing. C'mon Leah, its time to eat." Jake quickly introduced the two women before gently shoving Leah towards the dining room. He was on the same page as Paul. Distraction was key, she just threw down the gauntlet and it was game on. Telling them they couldn't spoil her—silly girl would learn you didn't tell them they couldn't do something.

~DC~

"Oh my god, I don't think I've ever eaten anything that tasted this good in my life." Leah said taking another bite of her Crème Brulee. They had just eaten a perfectly prepared meal of Chicken Fricassee. A classic French stew of chicken and vegetables cooked in white wine and finished with a touch of cream. The light tarragon-infused sauce begged to be sopped up with crusty bread, which Leah had been more than happy to do. And now she was having a foodgasm over her dessert. She didn't know which part was better the crunchy caramelized sugar or the decedent creaminess underneath.

Jake and Paul just sat there watching her. The little moans of pleasure escaping her mouth with every bite had their minds on a completely different dessert. In a weak attempt to distract himself and get his libido under control Paul asked Leah why she wanted the separate date nights.

"I want us to have the opportunity to connect separately and get to know each other. I also know that there are different things we like that we can enjoy together."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked finally digging into his dessert.

"Like reading. I know Paul and I love books and reading. I would love to have a date where we go to Barnes and Nobel and get a coffee and roam the store just discussing different books and authors."

"Would you let me buy you books?" Paul said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Yes, I would. That is an appropriate gift." She smiled at Jake, "And I know you and I love corny movies. Paul would hate sitting through Anchorman 2 but you and I would love it. We could go to the theater in the mall and share a large bucket of popcorn."

"Could we make-out in the back like a couple of horny teenagers?" Jake teased.

"Of course."

"Will you let me get to second base?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"If you're lucky." She teased back.

"What about things we want to take you to. For instance the Ballet or an Opera?"

She clapped her hands excitedly bouncing in her chair. "Oh my god, I've always wanted to see a Ballet. Could we really go to one? And the Opera? I didn't know there was an Opera house in Seattle, but yes I'd love to see an Opera." Paul smiled, little did she know she just sealed her fate. He was the master of finding loopholes and she just gave him a major one, now to capitalize on it.

"So you'd let me pick an Opera and a Ballet to take you to?"

"Of course, but I think that's something I'd want to experience with both of you."

"I agree. I'll make arrangements when the time comes. I like this date night idea, but I still don't understand why I have to hang out with him." He said pointing his thumb Jake who was finishing Leah's dessert.

"I want you to have down time together, to just be friends. You should have seen yourselves this weekend. You were both so relaxed and happy trying to build that stupid Ironman suit. I want that for you even if its just one night a month."

"I still think we can figure out the arc reactor problem. There's got to be some kind of technology that will work out there somewhere." Leah started laughing at Jakes crestfallen face. They'd had it all figured out until non-existent technology killed their dream.

They finished dinner and then curled up on the couch to watch some TV. Just like a normal couple, or triple in this case. Paul didn't understand the appeal of _The Big Bang Theory_, he actually thought it was kind of stupid, but he loved seeing Leah and Jake laughing and happy so he would sit through every episode if he had to.

Much to their disappointment, Leah eventually left to go home. They tried convincing her to stay but she was determined to do things her way so they eventually relented, but only after she promised she would sleepover on Wednesday's. After walking her to her car and kissing her goodbye they went back to their office to have a drink. Jake sat down and smiled, happiness lighting up his eyes in a way Paul hadn't seen in a long, long time.

"She's ours, Paul." He said taking a swig of his beer and sighing with contentment.

"Yes, she is." He agreed feeling at peace. His demons were finally quiet…for now.

He could only pray that they would stay that way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So you get to pick where you're going? What are you planning on tormenting them with this time?" CeeCee asked Leah as she shifted through the pile of panties currently on sale at Victoria Secrets. It was Veterans Day and they both had the day off so they were spending it together shopping.

"Bowling." Leah said with a devious smile. CeeCee started laughing so hard she couldn't breath. "You wanna come with us? We can make it girls against boys."

The last two months had been the happiest of Leah's life. Her "no school night sleepover" rule had pretty much vanished after the first month once her birth control pills kicked in and they threw the condoms away. When she said they were insatiable she hadn't realized just how demanding their sex drives could be. It seemed when it came to her, their thirst was literally unquenchable. She hadn't even had her so called one-on-one time yet because there hadn't been a time they both didn't want her. Even on their separate date nights, whoever she wasn't on the date with would wait at home and pounce the second she walked through the door.

She was learning so many new and amazing things about both men, and even more about herself. There was so much to admire about Paul and Jake, more than she ever imagined and she was falling deeper and deeper everyday. Their relationship had even had a positive effect on the guys. Jake was more happy and carefree—if that were possible, and Paul was opening up more and more everyday. They were still fighting her on the money thing but so far she was winning. Everything was perfect…well almost everything.

She was still keeping her private life a secret—from everyone.

All anyone knew was that she was dating a man she now called "PJ", short for Paul Jacob thanks to Rachel's earlier misconception. Rachel had been consistently bugging her about meeting the man in her life and her parents kept pressuring her to bring her "fine young man" home for a visit. The problem was she didn't know how to tell them that her "man" was really "men" and it was putting a strain on all her relationships.

She knew the only way to fix it was to come clean and if she were honest she was still too embarrassed to do that. Not of Paul and Jacob, she could never be embarrassed or ashamed of them; she loved them more than life itself—another secret she was still keeping close to her heart. She was uncomfortable admitting she was in a relationship with two men and how that made her look. It was too hard to explain. She knew all anyone would focus on was the fact that she was having sex with two men. It didn't matter that they both made her beyond happy and took such great care of her, always putting her first. It didn't matter that they had a connection that was indescribable and rare and beautiful.

All they would see was the sex and turn it into something dirty and wrong.

So here she was two months later and still hiding the truth from to those closest to her. She ignored her parents phone calls and had almost completely stopped talking to Rachel. The stress was really starting to take its toll and the only person she could really talk to about everything was CeeCee who had quickly become one of her closest friends and confidants. She would be lost without her.

"Hell yeah, I'll come. I wouldn't miss seeing that shit for anything." CeeCee said wiping tears from her eyes. "I still can't believe you got Paul to play miniature golf. I have never seen him like he is with you."

"Yeah, he is really starting to lighten up, he even owns jeans now if you can believe that. Are you going to the game with us this Sunday?" One of the guy's oldest friends, Quil Ateara V, was a wide receiver for the Seattle Seahawks. Jake and Paul had season passes and leased a Luxury Box every year so they could watch the games in comfort. Leah originally thought it was crazy that they spent so much on a little room with a bar and room service but when they turned all of their attention to her at halftime she was extremely grateful for the privacy the box provided.

"I'm not sure. I'm supposed to go to family dinner. It's been over a month since I've gone and my mom is driving me crazy. She thinks I work for a couple of slave drivers because I keep telling her I'm working, but the truth is I am sick and tired of being compared to my sister and her perfect family."

"I'm sorry, Ceece. If it's any consolation I'm in the doghouse with my parents too. They want me to come home for Thanksgiving and I keep avoiding them. I just don't know how to tell them the truth."

"Its funny, I hate going home because I don't have a man and you hate it because you have two. We are quite the pair, LeeLee, but enough feeling sorry for ourselves. Lets get some retail therapy and then I'm buying you lunch."

"Is it your turn to buy?"

"Yup, you got it last time when we went out for Sushi after our mani/pedis remember?" CeeCee reminded her.

"That's right. Ok, I'm about done here." She said picking up the pile of matching bras and underwear she had collected. "Lets get Mexican, I could really use a margarita right about now."

~DC~

It was almost four-o-clock when Leah let herself into the huge house that was slowly becoming her home. Taking her bags upstairs she put her purchases away in her closet and decided to take a shower. Stepping out of the closet she smiled and walked across the room to pick up Jakes dirty clothes. The once empty master bedroom had dramatically changed.

The dressers were now littered with items that reflected each of its owners. Paul's was clean and neatly organized; there was the velvet-lined box that housed his many watches and cuff links, a bottle of cologne and several pictures of Leah. Jakes was a disaster area covered in old receipts, loose change, pens and packs of gum. His watches and cuff-links were thrown haphazardly around instead of in their places in his black leather valet box and in the corner was the Iron Man piggybank Leah had given him as a joke and a couple of pictures of all three of them and his parents. Hers had pictures of her family and a candid shot of her laughing and sandwiched between the two them that CeeCee had taken and blown up. There was a brush, perfume, lotion and hair bands and a jewelry box that held her Tiffany Jazz bracelet—she had lost that battle and agreed to keep it for special occasions.

There were signs of all three of them everywhere. The closets were full of clothes, the bathroom vanity was covered with a plethora of beauty and hair products—turns out Jake was worse than she was when it came to his "beauty" routine. Her shampoo, conditioner, body wash and razor were in the shower next to their soap and fancy man shampoo.

They had incorporated her into their lives seamlessly.

Why couldn't she do the same?

Exhausted from her guilt and cowardice she headed to the shower. The water was hot and relaxing and as she washed her hair she contemplated how to best merge the two separate parts of her life. The soft click of the shower door told her she wasn't alone long before the two large hands circled her waist.

"God you're beautiful. I need to get in you, Leah. Now." Jake whispered in her ear before pushing her wet hair aside to bare her neck for his lips. His hands leisurely slid from her waist, across her stomach and up over her ribs to caress her breasts.

"Jacob." she moaned turning her head to kiss him. After several minutes of torture he finally pulled back and gave her a chance to breathe. "Where's Paul?" She asked nervously.

"Office." He replied stopping any further questions she might have had with his mouth. Unable to breathe she broke the kiss.

"I'm not sure I can do this." She admitted, her lack of confidence crushing her. What if she couldn't do this? What if she did it wrong?

"Do what, Sweetheart?" He asked pulling away and turning her around so he could look in her eyes.

"Make love to you. What if I dissa—" His lips cut her off.

"Nothing about you could ever disappoint me." He mumbled against her mouth. Pulling her closer he deepened the kiss and ignited the fire in her that only the two of them could. Her hands roamed every defined bump and divot of his chest and stomach before settling on his hips. "Touch me, Leah." He demanded.

She obeyed.

Her hands moved teasingly across his belly to meet in the middle where his very large, very hard erection was poking her in the stomach. Her fingers softly explored the steel hard length of him making him growl in frustration. She looked up to see his hooded eyes boring into hers and smiled.

"What are you growling about? I'm touching you."

"Harder. I need it harder. I've been thinking about you all day and its been driving me fucking crazy. I couldn't wait anymore so I left. "

"What made today so much different from any other day?"

"I had an epiphany." He said grabbing her hands and wrapping them around his cock. He guided them up and down, moaning in pleasure as his head fell back.

"And what was that?" She asked rotating her wrists and speeding up her pace.

"Not now, I'll tell you later." He pressed her back against the wall and fell to his knees. "Spread your legs, Baby." She did as he said and within seconds he had one of her thighs draped over his shoulder and his tongue was stroking the most sensitive parts of her. Any coherent thoughts she had were chased away when her body exploded around Jacobs tongue. Standing up he wrapped her hands around his neck and lifted her up by her bottom.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, Leah." He said at the same time he impaled her with a grunt. "Fuck. It's like coming home. Perfect every fucking time." He maneuvered them around until her back was against the cold marble wall and then he began to thrust in and out of her. "Lean back, I wanna watch my cock while I'm fucking you." Loosening her arms she let all her weight rest on the wall and looked down her body. The view was magnetizing. She couldn't take her eyes away. Watching his stomach contract with every push and pull of his hips heightened the sensations she was feeling and she briefly wondered if it was the same for him. Raising her head she focused her eyes on his face, but he wasn't watching what he was doing, he was watching her and the look in his eyes made her heart swell and her breath catch.

He was in love with her.

"Jacob?" She whispered.

Closing his eyes he shook his head. For a minute she wondered if she had been mistaken. "No. Not now, not like this. I don't want it to be like this." She nodded her head in understanding. He didn't want it to be about sex because it was about so much more than that. "Leah, I can't hold back much longer, I need you to come for me." Closing her eyes she let her head fall back against the wall and focused on everything she was feeling.

In two long thrusts she was trembling, the glorious pressure reaching for its apex, two more and she was at the peak, balancing precariously at the edge. It was Jacob's words that finally sent her soaring over the ledge and into oblivion. "Now and forever, Leah. Now and forever." His husky voice echoed throughout her soul as she floated gently back to earth and into his arms.

They stood there for several minutes catching their breath while they were showered with hot water. Everything had changed in that one magical moment. Their connection was complete and there was no turning back.

"Are you ok?" He asked still panting. At her nod he gently set her down on wobbly legs and smiled. "I'm pretty sure you just rocked my universe, Ms. Clearwater. Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

She started laughing. "Better."

"Not possible. C'mon lets get you dried off." Turning off the water he grabbed her towel and reverently dried every centimeter of her skin. When they were both dry he carried her to their bed, pulled back the blankets and gently lay her down. "Can I get you anything?" He asked kissing her nose.

"Just you. Hold me?" She asked hesitantly. Like he would ever tell her no.

"Now that, I am more than happy to do." He settled in the bed and pulled her as close to him as she could get with out penetrating her again, ironically he was more than ready to. "Thank you, that was amazing."

"Even though there is the potential for some serious ego inflating on your part, I have to agree. I loved being with you like that. It was…surreal. I never knew it could be so perfect between two people." He picked up her hand with his and entwined their fingers. Hers were so tiny and perfect in his.

"That just depends on the people, it's not always like that. It's never been like that for me before. That we were perfect together didn't surprise me though. It was perfect because we were meant to be…you and me and Paul. We've always said we were Yin and Yang but what we didn't realize was that we weren't complete until we found you. You're what binds us together, Leah. Where were light and dark you're love and grace and beauty, but most importantly you're our faith."

"I couldn't agree more." Paul's voice interrupted them from the doorway. Jake and Leah's heads both popped up. The happiness on their faces was blinding.

"Hi." Leah's smile grew, "I'm glad your home. I missed you and there's something I wanted to talk to you both about."

"Give me a second and I'll be right there." He said with a wink.

Paul started removing his jacket as he entered the room and went into his closet. He deliberately took his time getting undressed. His emotions were all over the place and he couldn't get a lock on them. The loss of control was petrifying. For the first time in his life he was jealous—and it hurt. But what exactly was he jealous of? That Jake and Leah had made love without him and obviously reached a new level of intimacy or was it just that it was something he wished he could have with her, but knew he never would. He cherished the private time he got to spend with her. He could only imagine what it would be like to make love to her, to connect with her and her alone. He knew he would never want that permanently, he loved Jake and wanted him there, but to just experience it once…

That was his last coherent thought before darkness engulfed him.

"_You're not worth shit you little fuck, and you never will be. You'll keep your mouth shut because no one cares, you're not important—I wish I never had you. You destroyed my life—You were a mistake that should have never been born—You're the reason abortions were invented." The pain. There was always so much pain. It never ended and crying only made it worse. "I'll give you a reason to cry you little pussy." _

_Pain…Pain…Pain…Pain…_

_Blood, so much blood…._

"Paul, c'mon, Man, come back to me. Lets get you into bed. I got you brother, I always got you." He felt himself being picked up off the floor. How long had it been this time? Days? Hours? Minutes?

"Jacob, what's wrong with him?" Leah…she sounded worried and scared. Oh God, please don't let her see him like this.

"Don't want her to see…" He croaked out through dry lips.

"Well I don't think she gives a fuck about what you want right now. Now help me and walk, you're a heavy bastard." The light was slowly coming back. He felt a soft bed and then soft warm skin. Her scent enveloped him. She was a balm for all his bleeding wounds, real and imagined. Reaching out he pulled her into him needing to get closer. He felt Jake crawl behind him and his familiar presence surrounded him. Warmth… light…he was almost out of the dark.

"Paul, are you ok?" He would be. She was here. She was touching him and talking to him. He would be ok. "Sweetheart, can you hear me? Jake, why isn't he responding? What's wrong with him? Tell me what the fuck is going on."

"It's something he needs to tell you."

"Yeah, well he's not exactly talking is he?" He couldn't move. He didn't want her to see him like this, but he couldn't let her go. So he just stayed there, breathing in her scent and listening to them fight about him like he wasn't even there.

"Leah, this is not the time for this and I'm not going to betray his trust. He'll tell you if and when he's ready. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings, but your feelings aren't really my priority right now. He is." He could feel her trembling. She was crying. Crying for him? No. He wasn't worth her tears.

"Tell her…" His voice was hoarse, unfamiliar. "Don't want her crying."

"I don't think…"

"She's hurting and I'm not worth all this bullshit, just fucking tell her, Jacob!" Frustrated Jake jumped out of bed.

"I…I can't. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. There's a reason it's always been just the two us." Leah's gasp cut him like a razor blade, fast and deep.

"You don't mean that." Her voice was tiny, almost insignificant. He wanted to look at her and reassure her that they didn't feel that way that Jake was just scared, but he couldn't move. The darkness paralyzed him.

"I don't know what I mean, but right now he needs me and you're making this whole situation worse. Maybe you should just go home for tonight. Paul, I'm going to go get your pills, I'll be right back." Jake left the room without a backward glance.

Leah didn't know what to do. One minute she was on top of the world and now…now she was in the way. Maybe it would be best if she left. Untangling herself from his arms she ignored Paul's protests and pleas to come back and ran into her closet. She threw on the first thing she could find, a pair of dirty purple sweatpants, a too small pink t-shirt and her gray Uggs, she wasn't trying to make a fashion statement; she needed to get out of there, especially if she was making whatever was happening worse. As she descended the stairs she heard Jake banging around in the kitchen. She didn't want to run into him so she hurried to the front door, grabbed her purse off the foyer table and quietly let herself out.

Jake stood at the window and watched her climb into her car and drive away. What in the fuck just happened? How had one of the best days of his life turn into the shittiest?

That morning he had been working at his desk and went to grab a post-it to make a few notes for their secretary. He removed the top one only to find a pair of gorgeous plum lips and a note.

_Already missing you! _

_XOXO_

_Leah_

He got up and checked Paul's post-it pad and sure enough he had a fresh kiss and the same message. She must have left them when her and CeeCee had stopped by before they went shopping. It was in that defining moment that he knew. He was in love with her. It wasn't his post-it that finally convinced him his feelings were real, but Paul's. That this remarkable little woman could possibly love and want both of them was a miracle.

The rest of the day was brutal. All he wanted to do was rush home and tell her how he felt. But his plans changed the minute he walked into their bedroom and heard the shower running. A part of him knew he shouldn't do it, that she was different and even though Paul said he didn't care he knew he would get upset. Jake knew Leah was the first woman Paul had ever cared about. It was one thing for him to fuck women Paul had no real interest in, but to make love to the only one that ever mattered? He didn't think Paul realized how much that might hurt. It would be one thing if they both could do it but they couldn't. Unfortunately once he saw her naked glistening body all of the pent up emotions he had been denying came to roaring life. It was no longer a matter of want, he _needed_ to be with her, he needed that connection to show he how he felt and nothing else mattered.

He didn't lie when he told her that it had never been that way for him, it hadn't. He just now realized he had never really been in love before Leah. And then Paul came home. Jake could tell he was upset and he didn't know what to say. When he heard the thump from Paul's closet he knew just how bad he had fucked up. It had been a long time since he had an "episode" and gone to what he called "the dark place" and if they were both honest he was overdue.

But for the first time in their lives Jake had been the catalyst that sent him there.

So what does he do? Comfort her and explain what was happening? No, he becomes an asshole. The betrayal on Leah's face had been heartbreaking. He wanted to tell her what was going on, but he couldn't trust that Paul was in his right mind. So instead of professing his undying love to the woman of his dreams, he kicked her out of their house. Grabbing a bottle of water and the pills he finally found in the back of the cabinet, he went upstairs.

"Tell Leah to get back in here. I want to talk to her." Jake noticed Paul's voice was uncharacteristically lucid for just having an episode.

"She left." He said as he reached him and helped him sit up so he could take his medicine. He just pushed it away. So it was going to be one of those nights? Jake sighed and prepared for battle.

"I don't want that shit. It makes me loopy. I want Leah, where did she go?"

"I think she went home. C'mon, Paul, you have to take this. You know what Dr. Anderson said. When was the last time you saw her?" He asked referring to Paul's psychologist.

"Last week and I'm ok, really. I don't need the pills. I'm more worried about Leah than myself right now anyway. What do you mean you _think _she went home?"

"You weren't out very long this time, maybe that's why you're so coherent. What do you remember?" He asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"I remember coming in and hearing you two talking. You can really be eloquent when inspired you know that." He said with a sad smile. "Then I went to get undressed. I had every intention of joining you guys in bed but something happened."

"What?" He pushed knowing they needed to talk about it to find out what triggered the episode.

"I was jealous." Paul admitted bowing his head in shame. "For the first time since we met I was jealous of you."

"I'm so sorry, Man. I knew I shouldn't have been with her like that. I knew this time was different and I did it anyway. I'm a selfish asshole and I'm sorry."

"No, you're not and that wasn't that I was jealous about." Jake raised his head to look at him, everything in his eyes said he was sincere. "I was jealous because that's something I'll never have with her and for the first time in my life I want it. I don't care that you made love to her without me. I need you to connect to her that way. I need you to because I can't."

"How do you know, you've never tried."

Paul shook his head. "No, I'm too fucked up. I'm…I'm not good enough for her."

"Yes, you are. You're perfect for her, for both of us. You don't get to decide that, Paul, we do. "

"It doesn't matter, what happened after I…" He let his question fade, unable to admit his weakness.

"I was worried, she was worried. She wanted to know what was going on. You told me to tell her everything and I refused. She got mad, I got mad and said some stupid shit I didn't mean and pretty much kicked her out of the house. I didn't know what to do. It's been so long and you've never had an episode in front of anyone but me and mom and dad before. I handled it badly."

"Its not your fault. We should have explained everything to her before now, what if it had happened when we were alone? I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"Enough. She needs to know about my parents, Jake. I want her for forever and that means being honest. I think…I think I love her. I'm just not a hundred percent sure because I've never been in love with anyone before."

"Oh, its love. Trust me." He said rubbing his hands roughly over his face. He was exhausted. Mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted.

"How do you know?" Paul sounded like a lost little boy, and in a way he was.

"Because I feel the same way.

"You love her?" He didn't know why he asked when it was so obvious.

"More than life itself. Its like she's all I can think about. Even when were together I'm thinking about her. I want to give her the world and keep her safe. I'd destroy anyone who even thought about hurting her. I've never felt this way before. Its powerful and all-consuming and scary as fuck."

"Yeah, it is. But you know what's even scarier?

"What's that?"

"The possibility that she might not feel the same way about us or worse only one of us."

"Yeah, that would fucking suck."

"What do we do?" Paul asked. He was beginning to come down from the adrenalin high of his episode and getting tired, his words were starting to slur.

"That's the hard part. We tell her."

"Tell her? How? How do we tell her we love her without totally fucking this up."

"You just did." Leah said from the doorway. They turned towards her so fast Jake almost fell off the bed. They sat there, eyes wide and a million and one questions written on their shocked faces. She leaned her shoulder against the doorjamb and brought her arm up to hug herself. "I couldn't do it, I got halfway down the road and turned around." Her teary gaze locked on Jake. "I know you told me to go home but I couldn't leave without knowing he was ok. I would say I'm sorry and apologize for eavesdropping but I'm not and I wont."

"How long have you been standing there?" Jake asked nervously.

"Long enough." She said walking into the room and stopping in front of them. "Long enough to hear all the beautiful things you said and Long enough to hear that you're scared. I understand completely."

"You do?" Paul asked still a little bit out of it. He almost didn't believe she was really there.

"How could I not when I feel the same way." Her eyes volleyed back and forth between them until—almost simultaneously—they both grasped the importance of what she had said. _She felt the same way…She loved them_.

Grabbing her arm Jake pulled her down to the bed. "Say it." Both of their faces appeared above her and she placed a hand on each of their cheeks.

"Say what? That I love you both? That I've been in love with you since you drew me a bubble bath and sent Garret out for peanut butter and jelly at one in the morning just so you could make me a sandwich? I love you. I love you both beyond distraction and I'm scared to death."

"You don't need to be." Paul said pulling her into a hug.

"What if I'm not strong enough? There's still so much we have to overcome and I'm terrified that I'm not going to be strong enough and lose you both."

"You wont lose us and we'll be strong together."

"Paul, what happened earlier?" All of her focus was on him now and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"There's a lot that I need to tell you. It's not pretty, but I need you to know. I think it will explain so many things about me but at the same time I'm afraid it will change the way you see me."

"I love you and everything you've experienced in your life whether good or bad has made you the remarkable man you are today. There isn't anything you can say that will make me love you less, if anything it's only going to make me love you more."

"I hope so. I really hope so." He dropped his forehead to hers and kissed her nose. "I love you, Leah." He never wanted to stop saying it. He suddenly understood how the Grinch must have felt; his heart literally just grew three times its normal size.

"Hey, let me get in on this action." Jake said pushing Paul back and kissing her. "I love you, Leah, now and forever, but I have to be honest about something."

"What?" She asked concerned by the serious look on his face.

"We really need to talk about your clothing choices. I don't think I can be seen in public with you dressing like this." He said looking at her mud-covered sweats, ratty old t-shirt and two hundred dollar boots. She slapped his peck and kissed him.

"You are such and ass." His nose went to her neck where he started nuzzling her.

"I'm your ass." His muffled voice responded.

"Yes, that you are." She looked at Paul who was running his hand under her shirt and over her belly. "You look tired." Her hand moved to his face so she could run her fingers over his scruff.

"I'm exhausted. I know we need to talk but I need to take my medicine and get some sleep. Can we talk tomorrow night when you get home from work?"

"Of course, whenever you're ready. You don't have to rush this, I'm not going anywhere but I would like to know what to do if that happens and were alone. I'm not going to lie, I was terrified when you wouldn't respond to us."

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl."

"It's ok, it's over and I have to admit the end result was pretty fucking amazing."

"Yeah it was." He chuckle and then let out a huge yawn. She snapped to attention.

"Ok, we need to get you fed, bathed and in bed. C'mon Jake. Help me out."

With Jakes help they all had full bellies, clean bodies and were snuggling under the covers.

Paul was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

It was hard transcribing this one from paper LOL. Review if you'd like. I'm curious to see what you are thinking so far :)

CmMM


End file.
